Shadic's Adventure in Camelot
by The Chuckinator
Summary: Sonic has just been crowned King of Camelot and is ruling well. He gets a surprise after his son shows up, who has been wondering where he's been. Shadic must go on an adventure and help defend the kingdom from the evil Mordred, who has set his sights on the king's destruction. A RP with Fangs of Lightning.
1. The Coronation

Shadic's Adventure in Camelot

By Fangs of Lightning and The Chuckinator

Chapter 1: The Coronation

A week ago, Sonic had been revealed as King Arthur after saving all of Camelot from Merlina's magic. It had taken him by surprise, to say the least. The entire castle had immediately began preparing for his crowning. Now, the day had arrived. Sonic was walking up to the throne, awaiting his coronation. Lancelot, his best knight, was doing the honors.

"Sir Sonic, you have been chosen to become the next King of Camelot. What will you do as King?"

"Protect the people and keep the kingdom alive for as long as possible."

Lancelot nodded. "How will you treat your subjects?"

"With kindness."

The other knight nodded. He knighted Sonic, and put the crown upon his head. "Rise, King Sonic, and take the throne."

Sonic stood and looked at everyone assembled in the room. Giving them a smile, he sat in the throne.

The knights bowed, and cheered: "Long live King Sonic!"

The new king smiled and then began to speak to his new subjects. "I swear I will do everything in my power to protect you from harm. I'm glad to be your king."

They nodded and stood.

"What is your first order of business?" Percival asked.

Sonic thought about it. He had to deal with Merlina. She had almost destroyed the kingdom, and there had to be a trial. "We should have a trial for Merlina," he said. The knights nodded and ran off. A few minutes later, Merlina came before them. She looked up at the new king, who stood up, glaring at her angrily. "Merlina, you nearly destroyed our kingdom."

Merlina looked up at him and nodded. "Yes, that is true."

"Your actions cannot be forgiven," Lancelot said. "We must decide your fate."

The sorceress looked worried but nodded. Sonic had a stern look on his face and sighed, wondering what sort of punishment she needed. Usually, it wasn't in his nature to think this way of people. Not to mention, he had no idea how people were punished in this kingdom. He looked to his knights.

"What do you think she deserves?" Sonic asked.

Lancelot stood. "She could be killed, or banished...but what is to say she won't try again?"

"Usually, I don't give much thought to killing people. But if there's nothing else we can do..." He looked at the other knights, who seemed to be in agreement with Lancelot.

Merlina looked at Sonic in horror and bowed her head, awaiting her punishment. Sonic sighed and drew Excalibur, walking up to Merlina. Sonic looked down at Excalibur, then back at his knights. They nodded, awaiting the execution. The king raised his sword, bringing it down on Merlina's head. It decapitated her instantly. Sonic's eyes widened as he realized what he had done but knew it was for the best. Lancelot and the other knights dragged the body away. Sonic moved back and fell into the throne. Placing Excalibur across his lap, he looked down at his hands. He sighed, looking up at the others, ordering them to clean this up. They hurried to do so as he watched. Sitting in the throne quickly got boring.

After the knights came back, they bowed once again. "What is your next order of business, sire?" Lancelot asked.

Sonic tapped his foot on the floor, unsure of what to do next.

"What's the situation of the kingdom?" Sonic asked. He wasn't sure just how much damage Merlina had dealt.

"It is in bad shape," Percival spoke up. "The kingdom needs repairing."

Sonic nodded, and looked at his other knights. Finally, he set his sights on Gawain, who bowed and spoke.

"We could get on that now, if Your Majesty desires," Gawain said.

The King nodded. The knights bowed once again and hurried from the room to do their king's bidding. Sonic sighed, thinking about everything that happened. He was happy that he was a king, but wished that his son, Shadic, was here.


	2. Shadic's Arrival

Chapter 2: Shadic's Arrival

Shadic was still trying to find Sonic, despite the fact that his father had been gone for a few days now. How the older had just vanished or why, nobody could tell him. He sighed, wondering where Shadow was. Maybe he could help. Shadic walked around the house and saw Shadow reading a book.

"Hey dad, have you seen Sonic?" Shadic asked.

Shadow nodded and handed him the book, "Sonic and the Black Knight."

Shadic stared down at it in confusion. He looked back up at his other dad. "A book about him? How did he get in there?" Shadow shrugged. Shadic looked at the book and started to read it. When he was done, he handed it back to Shadow. "Apparently, he's become a king there. What should I do?"

"I don't know when he'll be back, so you should probably go if you want to see him."

Shadic smiled. "Alright, then. I will. Are you going to come with me?"

"Did you want me to?"

"If you want."

"You'll be fine on your own. Just watch yourself, don't trust anyone without a good reason, make sure you don't get sick..." Shadow trailed off.

"Dad, I'll be fine. I'm eighteen years old," he said.

Shadow smiled sheepishly and nodded. He watched Shadic open the book as a bright light shone from it. When the light faded, Shadic was gone. Shadow sighed and returned to reading the book. Shadic appeared in Camelot and looked around. He saw the castle in the distance and smiled, walking through the village. Everything looked unfamiliar to him but he could get used to it. Shadic gulped and walked up to the castle. A few guards saw him and spoke cautiously.

"What business do you have here?"

"My name's Shadic," the hedgehog said. "I'm here to see King Sonic; he's my father."

The guards looked at each other. Besides his appearance, they had no reason to believe the hedgehog. Shadic sighed, wondering what to say next. Soon, one of the guards walked off and went into the castle, kneeling before Sonic.

"There's someone here who wants to see you, my Lord," the guard said. "He claims to be your son."

"What did he look like?" Sonic wanted to make sure it was who he thought it was.

"He's a hedgehog; his fur is blue and he has a black and red stripe on his head."

Sonic smiled. That was definitely his son. "Let him in. I've missed him."

The guard nodded and walked back out into the courtyard, ushering Shadic inside. He smiled and bowed before his father, then stood up. "Hey, dad."

Sonic put his arms out, getting up and pulling Shadic close to him.

"I missed you." He pulled away and gave Shadic a smile. "How's Shads?"

"He's doing well. I decided to come here; we've been wondering where you've been. Looks like you're a king now. Will you be coming home?"

The king shook his head. "I don't know if I can. This kingdom needs me, anyway."

Shadic smiled and nodded. "That's fine; I don't mind, Do you mind if I stay here for a while? It could be an exciting adventure for me."

Sonic nodded as well. It would be fun having Shadic here. "Of course I don't mind." Sonic took Shadic's hand. "Let's go figure out where you're going to sleep."

The king walked away and Shadic followed him. They came to the sleeping quarters, looking around for a spare room. Soon they found one. Sonic smiled, looking at his son.

"What do you think?" Shadic went into the room with Sonic following behind him. "We can find different decorations, if you want."

Shadic looked around and nodded. "This is great," he said. "I like it. Decorations would be nice. I'm technically a prince now, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are." Sonic laughed as he spoke. "I don't want you abusing it, though."

"Abuse it?" He asked, confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean I don't want you using it as an excuse to do anything you want. I doubt you'd do that, but I figured I should say it."

Shadic nodded. He understood now. "Okay," he said, smiling. "That's great."

Sonic chuckled and hugged his son, then shouted to a servant to bring decorations and set them up. "What kind of decorations do you want in your room?"

The prince thought about it. "Anything would do," he said.

The servant returned a while later, bringing a lot of decorations with them.

"I wasn't sure what exactly you wanted in your room, so I brought an assortment with me."

"That's fine," Shadic said, and watched the servant hang them up. When he was done, Shadic looked around the room and smiled.

"So, what do we do here in Camelot?" He asked Sonic.

"Whatever you want, I guess. I can't really do much besides sit in the throne." Sonic smiled at Shadic again. "Wander around and get used to it here for now."

Shadic smiled and nodded, then walked out of his room to look around the castle. "Where do you sleep?"

"In the king's chambers. Want to see them?"

"Sure."

Sonic smiled and led him to his chambers. When they walked inside, Shadic looked around and grinned. "This is cool," he said. He saw Excalibur and ran up to it. "You have Excalibur?"

"Of course. I am King Arthur."

Shadic chuckled and nodded. "You have a queen? All kings are supposed to have queens." He teased.

"No, I don't have a queen."

"Would you like one?"

Sonic thought about it. He nodded. "That wouldn't be too bad." The king sighed. He did have a crush on Percival. "I have someone in mind. You sure you won't mind?"

Shadic shook his head. "Who is it?"

"Sir Percival."

"She's that knight that looks like Blaze, right?"

Sonic nodded. The king sighed and looked at Shadic, putting an arm on his shoulder. He smiled. "I still love Shadow, of course. But if I need a queen, it has to be a female I love." He looked at Shadic with a smile. "I've always liked Blaze, anyway."

Shadic smiled. "That's fine by me," he said.

"That's good. I just hope it's fine by her."

The younger hedgehog nodded. "What were you doing before I got here?"

"Saving Camelot and being crowned king, basically. I just executed Merlina earlier today."

Shadic's eyes widened. "That sounds cool," he said. "How do you like Camelot?"

"It's a nice place. No Eggman to worry about, not too many problems in the world, at least not that I know of..." Sonic trailed off as he gazed into the distance. "The people I knew don't act too different, either."

"Glad you like it, dad."

Sonic nodded. He stood up, wondering if Shadic would like to watch him do his duties as king. "Wanna see how I go about my duties?"

Shadic thought about it and nodded. It would be interesting to see how life in Camelot worked, especially as the king.


	3. Mordred

Chapter 3: Mordred

Sonic took his hand again and lead him to the throne room. Once there, he had Shadic stand off to the side for the time being. Getting comfortable in his throne, he waited. A few minutes later, Gawain walked up to him and bowed.

"Some of our outer villages are coming under attack, my Lord," he said.

This peaked Shadic's interest, as well as Sonic's. The king stood up instantly. "We must help them. Who's attacking?"

"We do not know," Lancelot said, appearing behind him. "The assailant has not revealed himself; just used his minions to attack."

"Then we'll go and make him reveal himself. After that, we'll take him out so he can't attack my people anymore."

The knights nodded. Sonic stood and went to his room, getting his armor on. Shadic ran after him. "Can I come?" He asked hopefully.

Sonic looked at him and frowned. "I'm not sure I want you out in battle."

Shadic frowned. "Why not?"

"It's different here. You don't know how to use any of the weapons."

"You could teach me."

The king thought about it and nodded. "Okay then. First, you need to decide what kind of weapon you want." Sonic led Shadic to the armory as he spoke to him.

The prince looked around, thinking. Finally, he saw a magnificent sword and touched it, but Sonic instantly grabbed in from him and put it back hesitantly.

"Why can't I have that one?" Shadic asked.

"I don't want you to have that one."

"Why not?"

"It's an evil sword. I'm not even sure why it's in here."

Shadic gulped and nodded. "What will happen if I use it?"

"You will become corrupted by it. I don't want that happening to you."

The younger hedgehog's eyes widened and he put it away. When he had first touched the sword, however, it glowed a dark aura without Sonic noticing and went into Shadic's body.

"Alright," he said. "I'll choose another one.

Sonic nodded and waited. A few minutes later, Shadic had chosen another sword. "That makes training you a lot easier." Sonic brought him over to the armor next. "Now choose some armor. Make sure it isn't too heavy, so you can still make use of your speed. Once you're done with that, we need to get moving. I'll teach you on the way."

Shadic smiled and picked out some armor. His father smiled, and they walked out of the castle towards the village. Sonic told him the basics as they walked, figuring his son would catch on just as quickly as he had. His son nodded; he was a pretty quick learner. They got to the village and gasped, seeing that Knuckles was right.

"Remember what I told you, and don't get hurt." Sonic drew Excalibur as he said it.

Shadic sighed and drew his own sword. The two looked around and advanced on the enemy. Sonic's knights were there as well and bowed when he showed up.

"All right. I want whoever's controlling them to come out of hiding. How are the villagers?"

"They are safe," Lancelot answered. "We have held the enemy back but not for long."

Sonic nodded. They had to do something about it now. "Attack them now."

The knights nodded and began to attack as Shadic and Sonic did also. The enemy was tough but soon fell before Sonic's. A few minutes later, a laugh could be heard and a person came out of the shadows. It was a hedgehog who looked nearly identical to their king. The main difference was the color of his fur. Sonic frowned as he recognized him. The hedgehog began to laugh and glared at Sonic. Shadic was confused and looked at the king.

"Who is that?" He asked.

"Scourge," Sonic growled. "I don't know who he is here."

'Scourge' laughed and spoke. "I'm Mordred, and soon your kingdom will be mine."

Sonic's eyes widened and he moved towards Mordred, holding his sword out in front of him. Mordred raised his own, smirk still on his face. The king charged towards Mordred, but the other easily blocked the blow and countered. Mordred held his sword and slammed it into Sonic's chest. Sonic staggered back under the blow, glad for his armor. It had still hurt, though. Wincing a little, he glanced down at the state of his armor.

There was a dent in his armor and he looked at Mordred, who smirked and vanished. The king looked around, wondering where he went, but sighed. He would deal with Mordred later; he had a village to rebuild.


	4. Training

Chapter 4: Training

"Dad, are you okay?" Shadic asked.

"I'm fine," he said. "We need to focus on rebuilding the village now."

Sonic walked in the direction of his knights.

Percival glanced at the spot where Mordred had been. "We have a new enemy, it seems."

Sonic nodded and looked at Gawain, more interested in the village. "Gawain, I want you to work on fixing the village. Help the villagers in any way you can."

The echidna nodded. "Very well, my king. I shall begin immediately."

With that, he went further into the village. Sonic smiled and looked at his son. "Did you want to get some training done?"

"Sure," Shadic said. "I'd love to."

The king nodded and they walked back to the castle in the courtyard. He drew his sword and faced Shadic. "Ready?" Once Shadic had nodded, he attacked. The move was so sudden, he had no time to counter. Shadic rolled to the side and put his sword up, blocking. The king smirked and attacked again. Shadic was once again giving barely any time to react. Scrambling out of the way, he once again put his sword into a defensive position.

"Come now, you can do better than that!" Sonic said.

"Give me some time to react, at least!" Shadic exclaimed. The two circled each other, waiting for the right moment to attack. Suddenly, Sonic charged and Shadic blocked them, parrying his father's blows. He could feel a dark power rising within him. Sonic was enjoying the training, oblivious to anything but the fact that his son seemed to be getting better. He kept at it, waiting for the prince to attack back. Suddenly, Shadic felt a dark power rise in him and attacked in a flurry of grand swordsmanship. The king was surprised by this sudden attack and tried to counter but the attacks were pushing him back. Finally, he fell to the ground and yielded, then stood up, panting and looking at the prince.

"Where did that come from so suddenly?"

Shadic shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I just felt this surge of strength and decided to use it."

"Well, good job." Sonic smiled. "I'm glad you learned so fast."

Shadic smiled and nodded. He put his sword away, as did Sonic, and the two walked into the castle.

"What are you going to do next?" Sonic looked over at Shadic, walking back to the throne room with him.

The prince shrugged. "I'll just take a walk around the kingdom to see what it's like. Is that okay, dad?"

"Of course it is. Just be careful."

Shadic nodded. He walked out of the castle, looking around. This land was pretty cool. The prince sighed and walked around, heading towards the village. Perhaps he could see how the knights are doing and maybe meet some new people. The rebuilding was going smoothly, as Shadic soon saw. Most of the villagers were helping out with it as well. He smiled and looked around. A few minutes later, he saw a two tailed fox who looked remarkably similar to Miles "Tails" Prower. Shadic walked up to him, and the fox turned and saw him.

"Are you helping with the village as well?" He asked.

The prince shook his head. "I just came to look around," he said. "My name's Shadic; I'm King Sonic's son. What's your name?"

"Miles," he said. "I'm the Blacksmith."

"It's nice to meet you."

Miles nodded. The two smiled and began to visit with each other. "Are you new to Camelot?"

Shadic nodded. "Yeah, I am. I just came here recently to see my dad. It's a pretty nice place; I like it here."

"I'm glad you like it here."

The prince looked around and sighed, wondering what else to say. Miles noticed and smiled.

"Want to help out?" He lifted something and smiled. "I could always use a helping hand."

"Sure."

Miles smiled gratefully, glad for the help. He didn't get it that often.

Shadic smiled and began to help him. A few hours later, it got dark and the prince looked at him. "I better head back to the castle; dad's probably wondering where I am."

"All right." Miles gave him a smile. "Thanks for helping. Now get back before the king gets overly worried."

The prince smiled and walked back to the castle. He walked inside and saw his dad pacing the room. The king looked at him as he came in.

"There you are! What have you been doing?" Sonic walked over to Shadic, putting his hands on his shoulders. "I've been worried sick about you."

Shadic looked at him. "I was helping out in the village," he said. "Sorry I worried you."

"How's it coming?"

"It's good. I met Miles, the Blacksmith."

"He's a lot like Tails, isn't he?"

Shadic nodded. "Yeah, he is. So, what have you been doing?"

"Nothing," Sonic sighed. "There isn't much to do except listen to what people have to say and try to help them with their problems."

"Do you like being king?"

Sonic nodded. "It's a little boring, but I like it. I can help more people this way."

Shadic nodded. A few minutes later, the knights came in and bowed.

"My king, we were wondering if you would like to go on patrol with us for the night." Lancelot said.

"I would love to." Sonic smiled. "It's better than sitting around here." The knights nodded and Sonic followed them. He looked back at Shadic. "You coming, or going to bed?"

Shadic looked at him. "I'm going to bed; I don't really feel good."

Sonic nodded and left with the other knights.


	5. Vampires and Werewolves

Chapter 5: Vampires and Werewolves

They started on their patrol. Sonic wondered whether or not he should talk to them about marrying a queen. He smiled; perhaps he should. Lancelot looked at him.

"Is there something on your mind, my King?"

"I was thinking of getting married."

Lancelot smiled. "That would be nice. Anyone on your mind?"

"Sir Percival, if she'll agree to it."

"She has been talking about you as well. I have a feeling that she in in love with you as well."

Sonic chuckled. "Well that makes things easier. When do you think it would be a good idea to ask?"

Lancelot looked at him. "That is up to you."

The king nodded, and they continued their patrol. On their way back, something jumped out of the trees and bit Sonic on the neck. Sonic jerked, trying to pull away as his hands moved up to whatever it was. Lancelot and the other knights immediately started to combat the creature. It growled, drinking Sonic's blood, and fled into the forest. Sonic collapsed to the ground once it had run off. Lancelot looked at the king in worry. The creature that had bitten him was a vampire. He growled and closed his eyes, changing into a werewolf. Gawain looked at him in shock as Lancelot grabbed Sonic in his mouth and carried him back to the castle. Gawain followed after a few moments.

When they got back, Lancelot set Sonic on the floor. Checking, he looked to see how bad it was. He growled angrily and sniffed the wound. The vampire had injected enough venom to transform Sonic. Whimpering, he looked around. Gawain looked at him with interest. He hadn't known that Lancelot was a werewolf. Clearing his throat, he spoke.

"How long have you been a werewolf?"

Lancelot turned back to normal. "A few years," he said.

Gawain nodded and looked back at Sonic, wondering what to do with him. He looked back at Lancelot for advise. "Is there anything we can do?"

The werewolf shook his head. "No, there is not. He will become a vampire tomorrow night. Hopefully, he'll be in control."

"Should we put him in bed?"

Lancelot nodded. They went to the king's chambers and lay Sonic on the bed, then walked into Lancelot's room. "We must have a meeting with him tomorrow," Lancelot said.

"When will we be able to? I mean, will he wake up before changing into a vampire?"

Lancelot nodded. "Most likely he well. Come; let's go to bed."

Gawain smiled, and he and the other knight went to bed. The next day, Sonic woke up and went into the throne room. He saw the knights, and his son, sitting around the Round Table waiting for him.

He came over and took his seat. Looking around at the others, Sonic took notice of their serious expressions. "What is it now?"

"You were bitten by a vampire last night," Lancelot said. "I transformed into a werewolf and brought you back here."

Shadic looked at his dad. "You'll be okay, won't you?"

The king's eyes widened and he gulped. "I hope so...I don't know how well I'll be able to control myself."

"Can't vampires only go out during night?" Shadic asked.

"Yes, but I don't want to attack my people."

Shadic nodded and looked at the other knights. "So, what will happen now? Sonic won't be able to stay awake during the day anymore, and we have Mordred to worry about as well."

Gawain thought about it, then looked at the prince. Perhaps Shadic could rule. "You could probably rule. If Arthur doesn't mind." Everyone looked at Sonic.

Sonic thought about it and nodded. Shadic could rule during the day, and he could at night. "We'll split it." Sonic smiled at Shadic. "Think you can handle it?"

Shadic hesitated. "I don't really know anything about ruling a kingdom; I'm only 18," he said. "But I suppose I can try."

"We'll help you. Don't worry yourself too much over it."

The prince nodded and sighed, looking around. "So...you'll become a vampire tonight?"

Sonic nodded, and then thought about Percival. He still wanted to get married and have a queen. "After we figure out if I can control myself or not, I still want to get married."

They all looked at him, smiling. "Of course," Lancelot said. "We'll talk about it with Percival."

Sonic nodded, then stood up. At least he could enjoy his last day as a mortal; starting tonight, he'd be an immortal vampire. He looked at Lancelot, knowing that he was an immortal werewolf.

"Will we be able to get along with each other?" As far as Sonic knew, werewolves and vampires never got along. "I'd like to have someone that can stay with me."

Lancelot nodded. "I'll be fine with you as a vampire," he said.

Shadic looked at Lancelot. "Is there a way I could become a werewolf?"

"I assume you want to do that so you can stay with your father?"

Shadic nodded. Lancelot smiled, transformed into a werewolf, and bit Shadic. The others stood up in shock despite the conversation that had just happened. Shadic's eyes widened as his hands instinctively moved to push the werewolf away.

The werewolf growled and turned back to normal, looking at the others. "He'll be fine," Lancelot said. "The transformation won't happen until the next full moon, which is tonight."

"Tonight?" Shadic looked at Sonic. A bright smile came onto his face. "We're going to change together!"

Sonic nodded and smiled. The others chuckled at the prince's excitement. Sonic sighed and looked at the other knights, then at his son. He was the next heir to the throne. With both of them being immortal, they wouldn't have to worry much about how the kingdom was being run.

Before they knew it, night had fallen. The two went outside, along with Lancelot. Sonic groaned and felt himself transform into a vampire. He grew fangs, and his heart stopped beating as he became undead.

Everyone was waiting to see what he was going to do next.

"Are you still in control?" Shadic hesitantly asked.

Sonic looked at him and nodded. His fangs tingled and he sniffed the air, wanting to feed.

"Did you want to feed, Your Majesty?" Gawain asked.

Sonic nodded. Suddenly, the full moon came out and Shadic began to transform into a werewolf.

He fell to the ground as it started. Claws took the place of his fingernails, digging into the ground beneath him. Teeth lengthened and grew pointed, causing pain to rip through his mouth. Tears came to his eyes, quickly falling down his cheeks. As his form grew larger, everyone could hear tearing and cracking sounds. Shadic howled in pain as his face lengthened to a wolves'. His nose shrank until it was flat on the front of his muzzle. All of his fur grew longer as his quills shrank and turned into fur. Shadic whimpered before getting to his feet.

Lancelot turned into a wolf also and they looked at Sonic.

Sonic gave them a smile. "Want to help me go hunting? Show me how it's more or less done?"

The two wolves nodded and ran off, followed by Sonic. Sonic figured that hunting shouldn't be that different from how the werewolves were going to. So, he paid close attention as he followed them. They ran into the village, looking around for humans. Lancelot and Shadic knew that Sonic wouldn't like animal blood, so human blood would be fine. Sonic was nervous about needing to feed from his own people. It had to be done, but that didn't mean it had to sit well with him. Looking around, he kept sniffing the air for anything that caught his interest. He saw a few villagers and bared his fangs, then drank their blood and killed them.

Sonic looked down at them and frowned. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Turning from them, he looked for the werewolves.

They were in the forest, killing deer and other prey. Sonic waited for them to be done. Once the wolves had fed, they looked back up at the vampire and growled, sensing Sonic's scent. The vampire got and instinct and bared his fangs at them. Snarling as he backed away, Sonic kept his gaze on the two of them. Vampires and werewolves were mortal enemies. Sonic returned to the castle to put distance between them. Since he had fed, he didn't feel the urge to attack anyone he saw. He looked around the castle and saw Gawain, along with Percival. The two knights bowed once they saw him.

"I'm back," he said. "I have control over myself, and I'm not going to eat anyone."

"That's good," Percival said, and looked around. "Where are Lancelot and Shadic?"

"Still out."

They nodded. "Are you okay with them being werewolves?"

Sonic hesitated, then shook his head. "Not really. I don't feel terribly safe around them."

"How come?"

"They're werewolves. Natural enemies to vampires." Sonic thought it was obvious.

The knights nodded. That made sense.

"So, will you still get along with them in their normal forms?" Percival asked.

The king shook his head once again. "I don't know yet. I'll still be a vampire. Knowing what they are will probably affect how I act around them."

"Alright, then," Percival said, and smiled. Sonic sighed and stayed awake during the night, hearing howls echo throughout the night. In the morning, he went to his room and fell asleep just as Lancelot and Shadic appeared in their normal forms.


	6. Enemies

Chapter 6: Enemies

"How's the king?" Lancelot asked.

"He's fine, but sleeping right now. The king thinks that you, Shadic and he won't get along from now on."

Lancelot nodded. "Of course. We're werewolves, and he's a vampire. We aren't meant to get along."

Percival nodded and sighed. "Still...he is your king, and Shadic is his son."

"I'm aware of that." Percival was taken aback by how nonchalant that response had been. "There's nothing I can do to change the situation. We're going to have to find some way to deal with it."

Percival glared and him, then nodded. "Will Sonic's son feel the same way as you do towards him?"

"You'd have to ask him that."

The female knight nodded and walked off. She saw Shadic, who smiled. "Hey. What did Lancelot say?"

"That werewolves and vampires aren't meant to get along."

Shadic nodded. "He's right. When I saw Sonic last night in my wolf form, I was filled with this...hatred. I don't know why."

"So, you're not going to get along with him because he's a vampire now and you're a werewolf?" Percival asked. "Could you try at least? When you're not in your wolf form?"

Shadic hesitated. "I don't know," he said.

"But he's your father!" Percival exclaimed.

"It's not my fault werewolves and vampires don't get along!"

Percival was shocked by Shadic's yell. She sighed and nodded. "Fine," she said. "If that's really how you feel about him..."

Shadic glared at her and went into his own room. That night his eyes turned golden-yellow, and he walked into Sonic's room, looking down at his father. Sonic shifted position, rolling a bit onto his side as Shadic looked down at him. He smiled; even if his dad was a vampire now, he still loved him...but there was the complication of him being a werewolf and his dad being a vampire.

Sonic groaned and opened his eyes, then looked at his son and smiled. "What are you doing in here?" A hand came up to rub one of his eyes. "I thought you'd be resting or something."

"I...I just wanted to see you," Shadic said. "Lancelot thinks we'll hate you from now on because you're a vampire. I don't want to do that, dad, but I can't help it. I'm starting to think of you as an enemy but I still love you. You're my father."

Sitting up, Sonic put his arms around Shadic. He certainly didn't want his son hating him either. "I'd say maybe we can change that, but I don't think it works that way."

Shadic nodded, hugging him. "I love you, dad."

Sonic smiled. He loved his son as well. Suddenly, the two caught each other's scent and pulled apart.

"I am not liking this." Sonic had a hand over his nose, frowning at his son. "At least Lancelot can take care of you. He's enough like Shadow."

Shadic hesitated and tears came to his eyes. "I came here to see you," he said, tuning away in disappointment, beginning to cry.

"I know that, sweetie." Sonic could feel his heart wanting to break. He hated seeing Shadic like this; he always had. "And I'm happy you did. I would love to try to get along with you still."

Shadic nodded, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. "Maybe I should just go home," he said, looking at his father once more, still crying.

Tears built up in Sonic's eyes as well, seeing how upset Shadic was by it. "If you could, I wouldn't stop you. But I don't know if you can go home."

Shadic nodded and smiled. "Do you still love me, even if I am a werewolf? Or do you hate me too?"

"I always have, and always will love you." Sonic pressed a kiss to Shadic's forehead. "Hating you even a little is forced on me."

The prince nodded but frowned again as he smelled Sonic's scent; it was stronger this time. He growled, his eyes changing to golden-yellow. Sonic backed away, honestly a little frightened by the change.

"Shadic. Calm down." He started snarling, despite wanting to keep things peaceful.

The werewolf kept growling, turning into his wolf form as the full moon came out. Sonic frowned and bared his fangs, catching the werewolf's own scent. The vampire snarled, baring all of his fangs as his ears flattened. A rapidly diminishing part of him wanted Shadic to back down without a fight just so he wouldn't have to hurt him. The other side wanted to attack. The two enemies growled, and then suddenly attacked. Sonic, of course, went right for the throat. Shadic growled and lunged at him, knocking the vampire to the ground. He bit Sonic in the chest, who snarled in pain and countered, attempting to bite the werewolf's throat.

Instead, he got his shoulder as the werewolf moved away. He wasn't dumb enough to keep his throat in the vampire's range, but it still hurt. Hitting Sonic in the head, he knocked the vampire off his arm. Sonic snarled and attacked once more as Shadic pushed him to the ground once more. The vampire transformed into a wolf as well and they lunged at each other in hatred.

Alarmed by the noises, the other knights ran in. Lancelot saw this and growled, joining Shadic. Percival and Gawain frowned, trying to pull them apart. "We shouldn't be fighting each other!" Percival said. She had her arms around Sonic. "All three of you, calm down!"

The two werewolves and the vampire snarled, lunging at each other once more. Gawain and Percival tried to get the three to stop again. Gawain grabbed onto Lancelot and tried to pull him back. As their best knight, he definitely shouldn't be attacking the king. Percival tried getting between Shadic and Sonic. Lancelot howled and tried to attack again; the same with Shadic and Sonic. Percival sighed, closed her eyes, and summoned flames in her hands, throwing them at the three wolves.

Everyone moved back from the flames, nearly falling back in the process. Percival glared around at them.

"There are more important things to worry about right now."

Shadic and Lancelot growled at her. She looked around and left, as did Gawain, closing the door behind them. Sonic groaned as he came back to his senses and looked at them in horror. The two werewolves returned to their normal forms and looked at the king, who had an expression of horror on his face. Then, he started to shout at them angrily.

"I don't care what's going on between vampires and werewolves! We need to control ourselves!" Turning his gaze to Lancelot, he pointed at him. "We didn't need you jumping in either!"

Lancelot gulped and hung his head. "But, sire..."

The king bared his fangs angrily, causing the two werewolves to growl. Sonic forced himself to relax. Percival was right. "Right now, we need to worry about Mordred. He could attack us again at any given time." He looked at Shadic. "How much did I hurt you?"

Shadic looked at his wounds; they were beginning to heal on their own. He looked at his father with an expression of hatred. "Leave me alone," he said, backing away in fear. "Lancelot was right..."

Sonic's eyes widened in shock and he moved closer to his son. "Shadic, I still care about you...we can still be a family." Sonic reached out toward Shadic's face.

"No, we can't!" Shadic yelled, backing away. "You...we hurt each other!" He yelled, tears coming to his eyes. "Leave me alone!"

He ran out of the room and into his own, slamming the door behind him. Sonic sat back on his bed and looked down at his hands. As much as he hated to admit it, there was nothing he could do about the situation. A shuddering breath was released and he looked at Lancelot. "Can you look after him for me? I don't want him doing anything that could hurt him."

The knight nodded and bowed, then stood and walked out of the room.


	7. Lancelot's Argument

Chapter 7: Lancelot's Argument

He closed the king's door behind him and went to Shadic's room. Lifting his arm, he knocked a few times and waited for a response.

"Who is it?" Shadic asked.

"Lancelot, Your Highness. Are you doing all right?"

"I...I'm fine. Please, come in." Lancelot opened the door and went into the prince's room. He stopped and bowed. Shadic smiled, motioning for him to stand up. "Why are we doing this, Lancelot? I don't want to hate my father."

"I don't want to hate the king, either. But it's the way things have always been between werewolves and vampires. I doubt there is anything we can do to change that."

"So because of that, we'll always hate each other?"

Lancelot nodded. "Your father is not who he used to be, Shadic. He is a monster, and we are his enemies from now on. Now, the king wants me to take care of you from now on. Is that okay, my prince? You are the rightful heir to the throne, anyway."

Shadic nodded.

"Then I shall be your personal guard from now on." Lancelot knelt before him, bowing down.

Shadic chuckled and nodded as Lancelot stood up. Sonic walked into Shadic's room, looking at him hesitantly. "How are you doing?"

"We're fine," Shadic said with a forced smile on his face. "I'm sorry about earlier."

Sonic shook his head, smiling. "It's all right. You were just upset by the whole situation. I'm sorry for attacking you, as well."

Shadic hesitated, then nodded. He looked away, knowing they would still hate one another.

"Maybe it's best if we...don't...see each other that often..." Sonic hated the idea of not being close to his son. As a result, his suggestion came out hesitantly.

Shadic's eyes widened. He hated that idea, but it was probably for the best. "Why?" He asked. "As I told you before, I came here to see you, and to spend time with you."

"I don't like the idea either. We could try to spend as much time together as we can stand."

"We can do that."

"I know it won't. But if we don't try, we'll probably hate ourselves as well."

Shadic smiled and nodded. "Then we'll do that."

Sonic smiled as well but then caught his son's scent and hissed, frowning. "I'm sorry, but I need to go now."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

Sonic smiled and left. Shadic sighed and turned to Lancelot. "So...I guess I'm ruling now. Can you help?"

"Of course. It's not too hard." Lancelot and Shadic went to the throne room. "Just sit in the throne, and I'll help you from there."

Shadic nodded. "I'm just ruling during the day, though. Sonic said he'd do it at night."

Lancelot smiled and began to instruct Shadic. Shadic paid close attention to Lancelot, shifting in his seat as he half hoped something would happen. Once Lancelot finished telling Shadic what to do, he smiled and bowed to the prince. A few minutes later, Sonic walked in and saw the two werewolves.

"I'm assuming you're going to feed?" Shadic asked his dad.

Sonic nodded. Lancelot looked at him. "Are you still planning on getting married?"

Lancelot thought it was a good thing he was leaving soon, but he was curious. Sonic smiled and nodded. "When are you going to propose?"

The king shrugged. He wasn't really sure; he would have to make a move on Percival, first, and confess his feelings. "I'll figure that out after I feed. Make sure he does his job well."

"I will," Lancelot said, bowing. Sonic nodded and walked out of the castle. Lancelot hesitated; even if he hated Sonic now, he still held respect and loyalty for him as the king.

"Lancelot," Shadic said. "What's the cause of this hatred between werewolves and vampires?"

He looked over at Shadic. "I'm not exactly sure. We'd have to look into it."

The prince nodded and sighed. "Do you hate Sonic?" He asked.

"Unfortunately. But I still hold respect and loyalty for him."

"Did you...hate him before he became a vampire, or is this hatred for him simply because he's a vampire now?"

"Most of my hatred is because he's now a vampire." Lancelot sighed.

Shadic hesitated and nodded. "I feel the same way."

Lancelot gave Shadic a small smile. "You still love him, at least."

"Yes, of course I do. He's my father."

"Who's your mother?" Lancelot hoped he wasn't overstepping his boundaries.

Shadic hesitated. "His name is Shadow."

Lancelot frowned. 'He'? The knight hesitated and spoke.

"How can a male be your mother?" Lancet hoped the young prince didn't take offense to his hesitant question.

"My parents...are gay," Shadic said.

Lancelot frowned even more. That wasn't something he wanted to hear but he continued speaking anyway, an obvious disappointment to his voice. "The king is gay? Then you aren't really their child." Lancelot thought it was a fine observation.

Shadic looked at him, stunned and offended. Tears began to come to his eyes. "How...how can you say that? Of course I'm their child!"

Lancelot brushed his response off; he'd have to talk to the king about this new development. "How were you born, then, if your parents are both male?"

Shadic's body started shaking as the tears fell down his cheeks. Sobs escaped him as he tried to speak. "I...I...they are my parents!" he yelled. The fact that he was eighteen didn't matter to him right now.

"How?" Lancelot asked, not caring that he had offended the prince. "Usually it takes a male and female to give birth."

Shadic continued sobbing and told him. "I think one of them changed to a female for a while. I'm not sure." Shadic sniffed, trying to stop crying.

"Really? Was it Sonic?"

Shadic nodded, still sobbing. "Y...yes. He can still change into one also."

Lancelot nodded and then frowned again; even so, they were still gay and that didn't really make Shadic their true son, in his opinion. He cleared his throat and spoke to the prince. "That makes me right, then. You can't truly be their son in that case."

Shadic looked at him, still stocked. He stood up, glaring at Lancelot, and began to yell. "HOW DARE YOU!" Shadic yelled. "OF COURSE I'M THEY'RE SON! JUST BECAUSE THEY ARE GAY DOESN'T...DOESN'T..."

He began to shake as tears came down his face. Shadic started to sob an ran off towards his room, crying loudly, just as Sonic walked in. He looked at his son and then at Lancelot. The king sighed and walked up to his knight, knowing that he had something to do with this, then spoke.

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him that...because you and Shadow are gay, he cannot truly be your son."

Sonic's eyes widened and he gasped, then snarled, showed his fangs, and shouted angrily at Lancelot. "Do you realize how much you just hurt him? How could you tell him that?" Sonic wanted to slap the knight, but he knew that probably wouldn't be a good idea.

"My King, I just wanted to..."

Sonic slapped him and shouted at the top of his lungs. "I wanted you to take care of him! Did that look like taking care of him to you?" Sonic's ears were pinned back, and a fearsome snarl had taken over his expression.

Lancelot frowned. "No, but when he told me his 'mother' was a male...it's wrong. You can't be his father if you are. It doesn't work that way."

The vampire bared his fangs, snarling at the werewolf, and continued to scream. "It worked for us! What is your problem with that? Never mind, I don't care! If I love Shadow, then it shouldn't matter!"

Sonic stormed past Lancelot. He'd spent enough time yelling at the knight. Seeing his son so upset had filled him with the urge to run and comfort him. As he walked, he closed his eyes, willing his form to change to a female's. Sonic kept walking as the change took place. His chest changed, growing into a pair of breasts that weren't too large or small. The insides if his body also changed, causing a slight pause in his step. The bottom half of his body changed to a female's as well, hips growing to match the rest of her body. Her thighs grew out as well as her calves. Sonic hurried the rest of the way to Shadic's room and threw open the door.

Shadic was on his bed, crying painfully. He looked up, tears flowing from his eyes, and looked at Sonic. "Why?" He asked. "Why did Lancelot say those awful things to me?"

Sonic smiled and hugged her son. "He doesn't understand." Sonic sat beside him on the bed, pulling him up against her. "It's all right." Sonic rubbed his back as she spoke.

Shadic nodded but continued to cry, looking up at her. "Why are you a female now?" He asked, confused on his dad's transformation. "I don't mind that you are, I'm just curious."

"Sometimes, I feel like I should be female when I'm acting motherly about you."

Shadic smiled. "Thanks, mom," he said, hugging her. Sonic smiled, but wondered why Lancelot would say those things to her son. Were the other knights going to act like this as well?

"I just hope the others don't agree with his opinion." Sonic gave Shadic a kiss on the forehead. "Do you want me to stay here with you?"

The prince was wary of Sonic now being a vampire but decided to let her stay anyway.

Sonic kept rubbing Shadic's back, doing her best to ignore the pesky instinct telling her to attack him. Soon, both of them had fallen asleep.


	8. Discussions

Chapter 8: Discussions

The next day, Shadic woke up and yawned. He looked at Sonic, who was sleeping soundly. It was daytime outside, so she wouldn't be up till that night. Giving her a smile, he got up and left the room. He might as well get to doing his duties. He went to the throne room and sat on the throne, looking at everyone. Lancelot was still upset about last night, and had told the others, who had the same reaction. Gawain walked up to Shadic and bowed, then stood up.

"How goes the rebuilding, Gawain?" Shadic asked.

"It's going all right." Gawain shifted nervously. "Is it true that your parents are both male?"

Shadic hesitated. "Yes...that is true. Do you have a problem with that? Sonic has the ability to become female, though; that is how I was born. She's currently a female right now, actually."

"Maybe she should stay that way," Lancelot muttered.

Shadic glared at him and then turned back to Gawain. "I ask you again, Gawain: do you have a problem with that, like Lancelot does?" Gawain looked at the floor, mildly ashamed of himself. His actions answered the question for him.

Shadic sighed, and looked at Percival. "What about you?"

For a moment, Percival looked like she didn't know what to say. "Well, it isn't proper to be with someone of your same gender..."

"I knew it," Shadic said, holding his head in his hands. He sighed and looked up. "Dad does love you, you know."

Percival nodded. She loved Sonic as well, but this changed everything. The female knight looked at the prince and cleared her throat, then replied. "This changes everything. I can't be with a man like that."

Shadic's eyes widened and looked down in disappointment. His dad was hoping to take Percival as his queen. "Percival, he wants a queen, and Shadow can't come here. He loves you a lot."

Percival nodded and sighed. After a few moments, she spoke her decision. "I'll give him a chance."

The prince nodded. "Well...now that is settled...what is Mordred up to? We need to be prepared in case he attacks again."

"We haven't been able to figure out what he's doing," Lancelot said. "Since he has attacked once already, he'll probably try again soon. I certainly wouldn't wait until repairs were done."

"Then we need to find out if he will attack. I want you watching for the sign of the enemy from now on. If he begins to attack, we need to be prepared."

The knights bowed to the prince and stood up to do their orders. Shadic sighed and went into his room, seeing the king lying there sleeping. She rolled over onto her side, looking peaceful. Shadic hesitated at the scent the vampire was giving off but ignored it; he could stay a while longer. Cautiously, he stroked Sonic's face. She stirred a little and saw him.

"Sorry I woke you up," he said. "The knights had the same reaction as Lancelot."

Sonic sighed. "I knew they would. Anything else?"

"They want you to stay female." The king frowned and nodded. If they weren't comfortable with Sonic as a male, then that is what she would do. "I'm a little confused, mother. Percival said she would give you a chance. But if you're a woman, how is she supposed to do that?"

Sonic shrugged. "After hearing what they've said, I really don't know anymore," she said.

Shadic hesitated, but nodded. "It's your body," he said. Leaning over, he hugged his mother. "I still love you, but I think I might need to go."

The vampire nodded as a feeling on hatred rose in both of them. Shadic released her and ran from the room as they started growling. In the hall, he calmed down. He sighed; how was this going to work? He was a werewolf and she was a vampire. He didn't particularly want to be around Lancelot much, either. Shadic sat with his back against the wall and thought over the situation. With Lancelot convinced he wasn't truly Sonic's son, would he even want him on the throne anymore? He hadn't protested it earlier...Shadic sighed and looked at the ceiling, wondering what his father was doing. He closed his eyes, wishing that Shadow was here. He couldn't come, though, and Shadic didn't know if he could go home. He probably couldn't. Shadic gulped and went into the throne room. He had a few things he wanted to ask Lancelot. When he saw the other, he walked up to him.

"Lancelot...why did you say those things to me last night? They really hurt my feelings. Did you not see I was offended and upset by your remarks?"

"I said them because they are my opinions on the matter."

"And you didn't think they would offend me, which they did. Do you even want me on the throne, or is that right now gone too because I'm, according to you, not my father's son." He told the knight angrily.

"You can stay on the throne," Lancelot said. "You're the only heir we have regardless." Shadic sighed in relief and nodded. Lancelot smiled and knelt down, putting his hand on the prince's shoulder. "I didn't lie when I said I'll protect you from now on," he said. The prince nodded but suddenly didn't feel good. He felt a dark power welling up inside him. His hands moved closer to his mouth and stomach as the feeling hit him. Lancelot looked at him in concern. "Are you all right?" he asked. "You look like you're going to be sick."

Shadic shook his head and ran back to his room. He closed his eyes as a dark aura surrounded him, then faded. He could feel the dark power still inside him, and wondered what was happening. Shadic hesitated before waking his mom.


	9. Male or Female

Chapter 9: Male or Female  


Sonic whimpered slightly before turning to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"I...I don't know," he said, looking at her. "I just...felt a dark power inside me suddenly."

Sonic abruptly sat up, worry in her eyes. "Is it because of when you held Deathcalibur?"

"I don't know. Probably."

Sonic didn't like the thought of that. She frowned. "Does this keep happening?"

Shadic nodded. "It happened while we were training; that's when I felt that surge of strength. What's happening to me, mom?"

"I don't know, sweetie." Sonic shook her head. "Whatever it is probably isn't good."

The prince hesitated and nodded. He closed his eyes and growled, feeling the same hatred against her as a werewolf; she did the same. This forced hatred was getting on their nerves. This time, Sonic left the room before they attacked each other. As she did it, she snarled at him to rest. Shadic's eyes widened and he growled back; he had already gotten some sleep. As Sonic left, she ran into the three knights. Percival, Gawain and Lancelot looked at her in disapproval, especially Lancelot.

"We need to talk," Lancelot said, looking her up and down. "I see that you're a female now."

"Yes, I am." Sonic crossed her arms. "What did you want to discuss?"

Lancelot looked at the other knights, then back to the king...or was it queen now? He wasn't sure. The knight sighed and told him. "This entire situation," Lancelot said. "Why didn't you say a word about any of it?"

Sonic hesitated. "I...I didn't think it would be that big of a deal," she said. "Obviously, I was wrong." She looked at Percival, wondering what she thought. She really loved Percival, and wanted to start a relationship with her.

Percival noticed Sonic looking at her. "I don't like it any more than they do," she said. "But I do have feelings for you. I'm willing to give you a chance."

Sonic nodded. "So am I," she said.

Percival smiled. "So, you're going to stay as a female? Why?"

"Because someone reduced my son to a sobbing mess." Sonic gave him a glare. "I decided to be a proper mother, and you don't seem to approve of me being male anymore."

Lancelot's eyes widened and he looked down in shame. "I am sorry," he said. "It was not my place."

Sonic crossed her arms. "Then why did Hyratio tell me that you three want me to stay female?"

"Lancelot was the one to suggest it," Gawain said.

Sonic sighed and nodded. "Of course he was."

The knights looked at each other and then back to Sonic. She was still upset about last night; they could tell. Sonic continued glaring at Lancelot.

"My king...I am sorry for offending your son. I did not realize it would upset him so much," he said. "But I still stand form on my opinion about your...homosexuality."

"Would me staying a female help matters at all?"

"It would probably be best," Lancelot said, nodding. "How is it you can transform into a female, anyway?"

"It's a long story." Sonic shrugged. The knights grew curious. Sonic smiled and told them. "Well, I was with Shadow one day and Eggman attacked the city we were in. The two of us went to stop him. With his robots all over the city, it took a while to get to him. When we did, he fired something at me and an immense pain shot through me. I collapsed to the ground while Shadow attacked Eggman. He got away, but only because Shadow got worried about me. After a while, I had become a female. Tails helped us reverse the effects after a while, but I discovered a side effect that allowed me to change into a female whenever I wanted."

They blinked in surprise.

"That's actually...pretty cool," Percival said. The other knights nodded.

"Was that when you decided to have Shadic?" Gawain asked.

Sonic nodded and a smiled came to her face. The knights were silent as the four stood there. After what felt like forever, Lancelot spoke. "Is Shadic all right?" Sonic hesitated and shook her head. "What's wrong with him?" Lancelot asked, now concerned.

"I'm not sure, exactly. But he held Deathcalibur the other day, and I think that is what's causing it."

The knight's eyes all widened. If he continued to have symptoms, he could become corrupted, and they didn't want that.

Lancelot nodded and another thought rose in his mind. "You're out in broad daylight, you know. Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"I had to leave Shadic's room. I was on my way to my own when I ran into you three."

Lancelot nodded and growled, backing away from Sonic. "Vampire scum," he muttered under his breath. Sonic, however, heard this and frowned.

"Werewolves aren't much better," she said. "I'll go to my room now. If Shadic comes out of his, make sure he feels all right before allowing him to do anything."

The knight nodded and watched her leave, then growled angrily and looked at the other two, who were glaring at him. "What?" He said. "Vampires are scum, and that includes her."

"Sonic is still the ki...queen," Percival said. "You should try to control yourself."

Lancelot glared at her. "Let me ask you this, Percival: now that Sonic is a female, will you two still be in a relationship? You two do like each other, and you said you'll give her a chance, but now that Sonic is female that will mean you two are the same gender now, and it will be no different than when he was gay."

Percival's eyes widened and tears came to her face, but she thought about what Lancelot said. The hedgehog was right, and she knew it. But now she understood where Sonic had been coming from. Even if just a little.

"I think I understand where he...she...had been coming from." She held her head high, looking straight at Lancelot. "Love doesn't care what people think, it just hits you. You can't control it any better then you can the sun and moon. I can live with whatever happens as long as she doesn't stop loving me."

Percival was mildly surprised her tone hadn't wavered on her last sentence. She wasn't as sure of it as it had come out. The werewolf knight glared at her and growled, then turned and walked away. Percival hesitated, looking towards Sonic's room.

She took a few steps toward the room and paused.

"Go," Gawain said. "I'll cover your duties for now."

Percival nodded and ran off to Sonic's room.


	10. Percival's Decision

Chapter 10: Percival's Decision

She opened the door and saw her sleeping, then walked up to the king, smiling. The vampire heard her approach, groaned and woke, a little annoyed that her sleep was disturbed. She looked at Percival.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I'm sorry for waking you," Percival said. "But I wanted to talk to you about our feelings for each other." The cat shifted nervously. "I can try later, if you don't want to now."

Sonic smiled and sat up. "So do I," she said. "I know the knights, including you, don't approve of homosexual relationships so...do you want me to change back into a male or stay female?"

Percival was silent looking at the queen. "As long as you love me, do whatever makes you comfortable." She smiled.

"Then you won't mind if I do this." Sonic brought her lips to Percival's and kissed her. Percival pulled back a few inches, eyes widening. A blush had rushed to her face. After a blink, she closed the gap again. It didn't feel wrong. Sonic noticed this and hesitated. "I'm sorry," she said. "I...I'll change back to a male if you..."

Percival put a finger over Sonic's lips. "It was fine."

"You don't mind if we are in a relationship? What are the other knights going to say?"

"Lancelot doesn't like my decision. I'm not sure how Gawain feels on the matter. As for me..." Percival paused. "I'll admit that it's strange, and against everything I've ever been told. But if I don't give it a try, how do I know if I'm comfortable with it or not?"

Sonic smiled and kissed her once again. This time, Percival remained where she was. Closing her eyes, she hesitantly pressed her mouth closer to Sonic's. The two met but didn't pull apart. Sonic wrapped her arms around Percival, bringing her close. After a few seconds, they broke apart.

"How was that?" Sonic asked.

Percival smiled; she was enjoying it. The female knight nodded. "Enjoyable."

Sonic nodded. "Same here. Will you get used to this...me being a female?"

"I believe so."

"Thank you, Percival. You don't know how happy this makes me." She kissed the knight again and smiled.

Percival kissed her back. After a few moments, she pulled back. "Should I let you get your sleep?"

"Yes, please. I'd like that."

Percival nodded and walked outside, closing the door behind her. Lancelot stood there, crossing his arms and looking at her in disapproval. He growled and spoke.

"How can you be in love with that...homosexual vampire?" He asked.

"I told you earlier; you can't control who you fall in love with. I was in love before we found out he is homosexual. Despite his sexuality, he developed love for me as well. The vampirism only makes it more interesting."

Lancelot growled, his eyes flashing golden-yellow. "I'd feel better if it was a male/female relationship."

Percival hissed, glaring back at him. "Why should it matter how you feel about the matter?"

"It matters to me because that is not the way things are supposed to be! What would the people of Camelot say if they found out?"

"If the people must see Sonic as a king, I won't object. But I assure you, this will not effect how much she cares for Camelot or the people. I say we should allow Sonic to do what she desires with her own body."

Lancelot scoffed and walked away. He sighed and went into Shadic's room, looking at him.

"Hey," Shadic said. "What's going on?"

"Percival is starting a lesbian relationship with the vampire."

The prince looked at him. "So? At least they love each other. I don't mind that my mom is a female now. She still loves her, even in her male form."

Lancelot scoffed, crossing his arms and looking away. "This is wrong, Shadic. Besides, we hate her. She's a vampire, remember?"

Shadic looked down. He whimpered, ears lowering. Sonic was still his mother, no matter what happened. He loved his parents. The fact that Lancelot looked like his father didn't help, either. He looked at Lancelot and nodded, then hugged him. The knight was surprised by this but hugged him back.

The prince hesitated. "You remind me so much of my other father...Shadow."

Lancelot looked down at him in confusion. "In what ways am I like him?" He was almost afraid to find out.

"Well...for one, you look exactly like him. You have the same attitude, also."

"Anything else?" Lancelot asked.

"Your voice."

Lancelot nodded and smiled, hugging Shadic back. "I suppose it makes sense for me to look after you, then."

Shadic sniffed and nodded, standing up. A few minutes, Percival ran inside the room. "My prince, it's Mordred! He's attacking again!"

The prince's eyes widened. "What? Where?"

"Close by. His minions are attacking everything in their sights. We need to hurry."

The prince nodded and closed his eyes, feeling the darkness inside him once more. He could use it to his advantage. "Let's go," he said, and he and the others ran out of the castle to confront Mordred.


	11. Corruption

Chapter 11: Corruption

They soon came upon the sight of Mordred's minions attacking the village, killing everyone they could and destroying everything else. Some of the lower knights were already there, doing their best against him.

Shadic looked at the others and drew his sword. "We must help," he said. "Lancelot, I need you to turn into a wolf and attack. Can you do that when the full moon isn't out?"

"I've figured out how."

Shadic smiled. "Go for it."

Lancelot nodded, and began to transform. The knight's armor was molded into his transformation as he focused on Shadic's request. His fur lengthened, getting a fluffier look to it. Quills flattened and turned to fur as well as his tail grew longer. Paws took the place of his hands and feet, painfully changing his fingers and toes into four. Claws tipped each of his toes. Teeth pointed and grew painfully, causing his mouth to open. The face lengthened and altered, nose flattening onto it. Forcing him onto all fours, his bones snapped and realigned to the new body. He growled, tail swishing, before running toward the enemy.

Shadic grinned and followed him, drawing his sword. "Come on!" He motioned for the others to follow.

They nodded and followed the prince. Soon, they had come to the enemy. Swords clashed against enemy weapons as Shadow ran through, attacking everyone leaving an opening. The knights who had already gotten there seemed relieved that they had finally arrived.

"What's been going on here?"

"He attacked, and we weren't prepared. We've been doing the best we could," one of the nearby knights said.

Shadic growled and nodded. "Where is he?" He asked, the dark aura slowly surrounding him. "Where is Mordred?"

"Back there, somewhere." The knight pointed out toward the battle. "I haven't seen much of him."

The prince nodded and ran in the direction the other knight was pointing. Soon, he saw Mordred. Gripping his sword tighter, he ran toward the green hedgehog. Mordred saw him coming and vanished, kicking him in the back. Shadic growled and ran towards him but the green hedgehog blocked his attacks and sneered, then spoke to the prince.

"Don't have much practice, do you?" Mordred was convinced he was going to win this battle.

Shadic hesitated and continued to attack. Mordred kept that arrogant smirk on his face as the fight continued, easily countering whatever Shadic threw at him. The prince sighed and closed his eyes, feeling the dark power within him. He had to use it. Standing with his eyes closed, he felt the dark power build up fast. Mordred took notice of his closed eyes and smirked. Charging forward, he took advantage of Shadic's closed eyes. Shadic's eyes snapped open as the dark aura surrounded him. Dark purple armor appeared all around him and his eyes turned black. The dark aura also surrounded his enture body and he felt his mind grow dark.

Mordred's eyes widened as Shadic underwent the quick transformation. Unfortunately for him, he was too far into the attack to stop it The prince smirked and drew his sword, blocking the attack with ease. Then he spoke in a demonic voice.

"Pathetic." He pushed the other hedgehog, sending him back. Keeping his gaze trained on him, he advanced.

His aura flared and he continued to attack but his mind was becoming corrupted. Mordred snarled and got up to attack again. Shadic's sudden transformation was something he hadn't been expecting. Despite that, he was determined to win. Raising his sword, he ran at the dark hedgehog again. Shadic growled and moved to attack, plunging his sword into Mordred's back. He looked down at the wounded hedgehog. Mordred looked up at him and then vanished in a flash of light. The prince growled even more as the dark aura continued to increase, and the armor covered his entire body. Deathcalibur appeared in his hand.

Still growling, Shadic turned back toward the rest of the battle. He could take his anger at Mordred out on them. Shadic yelled, and leapt forward to the remaining enemies in a flash. He used Deathcalibur to kill them brutally. His own knights yelled in fear as they got out of his way, hoping they didn't get caught in his attacks. The sight of their prince slaughtering the enemy was one that both frightened and relieved them. Once every enemy was killed, the prince looked at his knights. Their eyes widened in fear as he looked exactly like the fake King Arthur did when he was corrupted. Backing away, they wondered what would happen now that he was corrupted.

"S...Shadic?" Lancelot asked, afraid. "What..."

The prince looked at him and growled, then began to laugh. He looked at Lancelot and spoke in a demonic tone. "Camelot will fall to me now," he said.

Lancelot's eyes widened. "Shadic...are you still there?"

He looked at Lancelot and gave him a slight nod. "Of course I'm still here.

The knight let out a sigh of relief. "That's good," he said. "What happened to you? Why did you say that you'll take over Camelot?"

"Because I will."

"WHAT? Why?"

Shadic looked down at the sword. "It's best for the kingdom."

Lancelot hesitated and shook his head. "No...no, it's not! You can't do this; you're the prince!"

Shadic threw back his head and let out a loud laugh. "The kingdom was going to be mine anyway."

The knight growled in anger. Before he could attack, Shadic vanished in a flash of light. Lancelot growled again, swinging his sword in anger. He turned and yelled at the others. "What are we supposed to do now?"

Percival and Gawain looked at him in shock.

"I...I don't know," Percival said. "Let's head back to the castle."

"We need to tell Sonic about this," Gawain said.

The knights returned to the castle as quickly as they could with the news.


	12. Gaining Control

Chapter 12: Gaining Control

They ran into Sonic's room and woke her up, even if it was still daytime.

"Something terrible has happened!" Gawain shouted.

"My queen, it's about your son," Percival said. Sonic looked at them, fearing the worst. "While fighting Mordred, he was corrupted by Dark Excalibur."

"He said that Camelot would fall to him," Lancelot said.

Sonic sighed. "We'll have to make sure that doesn't happen. Is he himself at all?"

Lancelot hesitated. "He is...kind of."

Sonic looked confused. She got out of bed and looked at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, when I asked him if he still had his mind, he said yes. But I could tell he was becoming more corrupted."

Sonic bit her lower lip, worried about Shadic. She knew it was a bad thing that he had touched that sword. Now, she was going to lose her son. She sighed, motioning for the others to leave except Lancelot. They did so, and the queen spoke to her knight in a commanding tone. "Lancelot, you are my best knight, and I charged you to take care of my son. Can you help us get him back?"

The knight bowed and nodded. "Of course, my queen. What would you have me do first?"

Sonic thought about it then spoke. "Look around for him. Do what you have to to find my son. Once you do that, do what you think is best. I trust you to make good decisions. I want him back, Lancelot."

The knight nodded. "What do you think about this werewolf/vampire hatred? You know because Shadic and I are werewolves..."

Sonic shook her head. "Not much. On Earth, it depends on what story you're looking at."

Lancelot frowned. "I can't deny that I hate you now."

"I hate you too," she chuckled. "You care about Shadic, and that's good enough for me. Now go find him. I'll see if I can find anything about this conflict."

Lancelot nodded and walked out of the room. Sonic sat on the bed and fell onto her back. All she could do now was wait for Lancelot to return with Shadic. Sonic sighed. Once night fell, she'd go see what she could find out about werewolves and vampires. The queen sighed and fell asleep. Lancelot hurried from the castle, not bothering to explain what he was doing to anyone. If his whereabouts were important enough, the queen would tell people. He ran into the forest, wondering where Shadic was. Most likely he was in Avalon. The knight closed his eyes and vanished in a flash of light. Reappearing in Avalon, he looked around.

The knight looked around, trying to sense Shadic. A few minutes later, he saw him and gasped in shock. The darkness that he could see around the younger earlier wasn't there any longer. He was still clothed in armor, and looked much like the fake King Arthur. His eyes were back to their original color, as well. He began approaching the other.

"Shadic?"

"I'm here," Shadic said. "I've gained control of this form, and I'm no longer corrupted."

"That's good. Will you come back to Camelot now?"

Shadic nodded. He closed his eyes and vanished, followed by Lancelot. A few minutes later, they came to Castle Camelot and went inside.

"How's mom?"

"Worried about you." Shadow looked over at him as they walked. "She's probably sleeping again."

The prince sighed and looked down at his body. "I can't get this armor off. What will she say when she sees me like this?"

"That depends. Your armor looks like the fake King Arthur's, and she didn't like him much."

Shadic nodded and hesitated.

"In any case, let's see the others. They'll be pleased to know that you're no longer corrupted." Lancelot wanted to ask how he'd reversed it, but then Shadic would have to explain more than once.

The prince and the knight walked into the throne room and saw the knights. They gasped but Shadic spoke. "I know what I look like, but it's me." Shadic was glad his voice hadn't changed.

"You are no longer corrupted?" Percival asked.

Shadic shook his head. "No, I got myself under control. I left after I had been corrupted, and found myself in Avalon. Wandering about the place, I calmed down and found myself thinking straight again." Shadic shrugged. "I'm not sure what exactly caused the corruption to fade."

The knights nodded. "That's great," Percival said. "Can you get that armor off?"

"I've already tried. Nothing I do works."

"Well, at least you're not corrupted anymore," Percival said.

Shadic nodded. "Can I see mom?"

Percival shook her head. "Not right now. Wait until she awakens on her own later."

"Alright, I'll do that."

The knights looked at the throne. Now that Shadic was back, they expected that he wanted them back. Shadic smiled and took the throne, and all the knights bowed to him.

"I know that I'm not a king yet, but I'll do my best to rule. When do you think I'll become the king?" He asked.

"In a while," Lancelot said. "You could technically become king now, though Queen Sonic hasn't been ruling for long."

Shadic nodded. "Well, would she still be queen if I became king?"

Lancelot nodded. "Of course. She is still your mother. She just won't be on the throne."

The prince thought about it. Sonic would still rule as queen even though he would be king. He smiled and nodded. "I'm ready when you all are."

Lancelot and the others nodded. They walked into the queen's room and asked her.

"I can't rule if I can't come out during the day," Sonic said. "If he's ready, he can become king." She paused a moment. "Is the problem with Mordred resolved?"

"No, Your Highness," Percival said. "He escaped again."

The queen sighed and nodded, and then looked at her son, motioning him to come forward. Shadic followed her command, expecting her to be angry with him. "Yes, Mother?"

"Are you ready to become king?"

Shadic hesitated. Despite what he had told the knights earlier, he wasn't sure if he was in fact ready.

"I think so."

The queen smiled and nodded. "Then I shall give you my blessing tonight." She looked at the knights. "Is there any way that I can come out during the day? I can't really rule as queen if I'm only awake at night."

"I doubt it," Lancelot said. He paused, thinking. "Perhaps if we kept the sunlight from coming in through the windows, and you changed your sleeping habits."

"Very well."

They nodded and looked at Shadic, smiling.

"Your coronation will be tonight," Percival said. "Sonic will still be the queen but you shall be king."

"Tonight?" Shadic's eyes widened. "Why so soon?"

"I can't come out in the day, and you're ready to take the throne."

Shadic smiled. "Alright. I'm ready."


	13. Shadic's Guilt

Chapter 13: Shadic's Guilt

That night, everyone was in the throne room, ready to start Shadic's coronation. Sonic smiled at the knights as they waited for Shadic to arrive. A few minutes later, Shadic arrived, still wearing the corrupted armor. Sonic motioned for him to bow. He did so, and she spoke.

"In light of recent circumstances, I have chosen to name you king. Are you ready for the responsibility?" Shadic nodded, and the queen continued. "Will you do everything in your power to protect the people?"

"I will."

"Then with my power as queen, I name you king." Sonic smiled as she took another crown and placed it on his head.

Shadic nodded and took the throne. Sonic smiled and sat in the throne next to him. The knights bowed.

"All hail King Shadic! All hail Queen Sonic!" They shouted.

The two hedgehogs smiled at the others in the room. The knights stood up and looked at the king and queen, wondering what their orders were. Sonic smiled and spoke to them. "We still need to stop Mordred from destroying our kingdom."

"I agree," Shadic said. "He is in Avalon gathering his army. We should strike soon."

Sonic nodded. "Now that we know where he is, get everyone prepared."

The knights stood up and ran out of the room to get ready. Sonic sighed and stood up. She had to feed. Shadic came with her; the full moon was that night. Once they got out of the castle, Sonic looked up at the full moon. It was beautiful. She looked back as Shadic came out. He growled and transformed into a werewolf. Sonic's eyes widened and a feeling of hatred rose in her. The vampire snarled, showing her fangs.

Shadic's ears moved back as he snarled in return. The same feeling had welled up inside him. Growling, he took a single step toward her before turning and running off. Sonic snarled again and followed him. The werewolf turned around and growled before pouncing on the vampire. He slammed Sonic into the ground, claws digging into her shoulders. The vampire hissed and tried to bite him but Shadic moved his neck away and closed his jaws around Sonic's neck. Sonic tried to move away, fearing that he was going to tear her throat out. Moving her hands as far as she could, Sonic tried to push him away.

She transformed into a bat and flew out of reach but the werewolf jumped up, dragging her back to the ground. He placed his paws on Sonic so that she couldn't move and tore open her chest, fatally wounding her. Sonic tried to move away as she screeched in pain. Shadic moved away, ears going back at the sound. The werewolf growled, continuing to wound Sonic until she was barely alive.

Shadic snapped back to his senses as Sonic's pained sounds reached his ears. Seeing the extent of the damage and what he had been doing, he backed away. Horror came to his face and he shook his head. Anger filled him, targeted at himself this time. Shadic turned and ran. The vampire grew weaker and tried to stand up but fell to the ground.

"H...help," she said, before her breathing stopped.

Sonic pulled herself to her feet, wincing in pain. Forcing herself to breathe was hard; breathing was supposed to be second nature. Blood poured from the wounds on her chest, even after she placed her hands over herself. Vision swimming, Sonic staggered back toward the castle. She fell on the ground once she got there. Her breathing stopped; Sonic was almost dead.

Gawain came across her on his rounds. Gasping, he rushed to her side. Falling to his knees, Gawain turned her. "My queen?" He put a hand to her mouth and saw that she wasn't breathing. Gawain gasped and picked the vampire up, rushing to the other knights. "Something has happened to our queen!"

The others looked over and gasped when they saw all of the blood.

"What happened?" Percival asked.

Lancelot walked over to her and sniffed. He growled, his eyes turning golden yellow. "Werewolf."

"Werewolf?" Gawain looked at him in shock. "Shadic did this? Will she die?"

"Most likely. He wasn't playing around; those wounds are meant to kill."

Gawain and Percival gasped and tried to stop the bleeding. "There has to be some way to save her!"

Lancelot shook his head. "I'll go find Shadic. You have fun trying to save her."

They glared at him. Lancelot transformed into a wolf and ran out of the castle. Percival and Gawain sighed, going back to help Sonic.

"We're going to need a doctor," Percival said. "Go get one, and fast."

Gawain ran to get a doctor. Percival checked Sonic, doing her best to keep the queen with her. A few minutes later the doctor came in and looked at Sonic. After a few minutes, he sighed and spoke to the knights.

"There's nothing I can do for her. I'm sorry to say, but we're going to lose our queen."

Their eyes widened.

"But she's a vampire!" Gawain said. "We could give her some blood so she stays alive."

The doctor thought about it and nodded. "If it can heal her, go ahead. I've done all I can for her." The doctor gave them a slight bow. "Good night."

Gawain sighed and looked at Percival. A few minutes later, Lancelot and Shadic appeared.

"We need to give Sonic blood for her to stay alive," Gawain told Lancelot. "Will that work?"

Lancelot shrugged. "She is a vampire. They can use that to heal, can't they?"

Percival nodded. "But they have to bite someone, though."

"Go do it, then," he said. "You're her lover."

The female knight nodded. She put a finger to Sonic's fangs and pressed down, drawing blood. A few minutes passed but nothing happened. Percival bit her lower lip. "Maybe she needs more blood...?" She did the same thing but still no result. Percival frowned, confused. "Why isn't it working?"

Shadic hesitated. "The werewolf venom." Percival looked at him, wondering what the king meant. Shadic sighed and told her. "Werewolves and vampires are meant to kill each other. So we have something that comes and prevents vampires from healing their wounds when we bite them."

"So, what will happen to her? Will Sonic die?" Shadic nodded hesitantly. He looked away from Sonic, not wanting to see the damage he did. Percival gasped and shook her head. "How could you?" She shouted.

"I didn't know what I was doing..." Shadic muttered. "I...I don't have control in my wolf form."


	14. Werewolf Venom

Chapter 14: Werewolf Venom

The female knight glared at him and turned back to Sonic, giving her more blood. A few seconds later, the vampire shot up and bit Percival on the neck, drinking her blood. Percival gasped, flinching when she felt the fangs pierce her throat. Moving her hands to Sonic's shoulders, she wondered if she should try pushing her away. The queen had needed this. A few minutes later, Sonic groaned and fell back on the bed. She was still feeling the effects of the werewolf venom.

"Are you feeling any better?" Gawain asked her. He had grabbed Percival when Sonic let go, and was looking between the two in worry.

Sonic shrugged and nodded, then shook her head. "What about Percival?"

"I...I'm okay," Percival said.

Gawain looked at her and smiled before looking at Lancelot. "Isn't there some way to cure the venom?" He knew it was highly unlikely, but it was the queen's life on the line.

Lancelot hesitated. The werewolf part of him wanted to ignore the others and say there was no way. The rest of him commanded that he give it serious thought. Vampire or not, he had sworn eternal loyalty to the woman before him. "I would suggest giving her werewolf blood, but that could be bad as well."

"And if we did, she could become a hybrid," Shadic said. "That would be very bad for both of us." He too was thinking there was no way because he was a werewolf.

"How will that be bad?" Gawain was glaring at Shadic. It was all his fault, after all.

Shadic looked at Lancelot. The other werewolf looked at the others. He sighed and told them. "It would make her possibly the most powerful being on this planet," he said. "She'll be deadlier than any vampire or werewolf in existence. Of course, there's no way of knowing whether or not her body would actually accept it. She could react badly to it."

Percival and Gawain's eyes widened in fear. They nodded and looked at Sonic. She was sleeping but was still very weak even after drinking Percival's blood. Then Percival thought of something.

"Since Sonic bit me...will I become a vampire too?"

Lancelot and Shadic nodded.

"Unfortunately," Lancelot said. "It shouldn't take that long, either."

Percival looked at them. "You'll hate me just like you two hate Sonic now...won't you?"

"I don't want to hate you," Shadic said.

The female knight sighed and nodded. "So, how long until I become a vampire?"

"It took Sonic about a night."

"So it will probably take me about the same time. Will Sonic...still...die from the venom?"

"Most likely."

"How long does she have?" Percival asked. "We can't lose her; she's the queen."

"A few hours at the longest." Lancelot sighed as he looked at the queen.

"What about drinking blood? Won't that help?"

Lancelot shrugged. "Keep trying it if you're so willing. It could very well work."

Percival hesitated and nodded, then looked at Shadic. The king looked guilty for doing this to his mother. He looked away, wondering what to do. There wasn't anything that could be done, he thought.

"I'm sorry, Percival," he said. "I'd fix this if I could."

The other knights, even Lancelot, looked sad. They didn't want to lose a royal, especially Sonic.

"Let's not give up on her," Gawain said. "Not until we have no other choice."

Lancelot and Shadic nodded.

"Continue with what you were doing," Shadic told Percival. "If she gets better, come to the throne room and tell me."

Percival smiled, and the king walked out of the room and sat on the throne. Percival went to Sonic's side and stroked her forehead. She kissed the vampire's lips and sighed, hoping the queen would get better. Percival sighed, closed her eyes, and gave Sonic more blood.


	15. Search For A Vampire

Chapter 15: Search for a Vampire  


A few hours later, Shadic walked in and saw them. "How is she?"

"She doesn't look much better." Percival continued stroking the queen's cheek. "I'm hoping she gets better before I change. Biting another vampire probably won't help her much."

Shadic nodded, looking at his mother. "Didn't Lancelot say that she'd die within a few hours? How can we tell?"

Percival shrugged. "I don't know that much about vampires. I wish I could use a heartbeat to check."

Shadic chuckled. "Vampires don't have heartbeats, anyway. Let's ask Lancelot." He called for the knight and a few minutes later, he came in. "How can we tell if Sonic is alive or dead? You mentioned she'd die in a few hours, and that was two hours ago."

"Does she react to blood at all? Try waking her up."

Percival nodded and did so. "Sonic?" She shook the queen. "Wake up."

She shook Sonic for a few minutes but nothing happened.

Lancelot frowned. "Maybe she really is dead."

Shadic moved forward once he heard the knight's words, hopping up onto the bed and slapping his mother across the face. The other knights looked at the king, shocked. Shadic stared at his mother, waiting for her to respond. Tears built up in his eyes as nothing happened. Lancelot sighed.

"If that didn't work, I don't think she's going to."

Shadic growled in anger and yelled, then stormed out of the room. The other knights looked at the queen sadly, hoping she would wake. They didn't want her to die.

"Should I continue watching over her?" Percival asked.

Lancelot and Gawain shrugged.

"It's up to you," Gawain said.

Percival looked at the door. She thought someone should go see how the king was doing. Biting her lip, she looked back at Sonic. "I'll stay here. Will one if you make sure the king is all right?"

Lancelot nodded and walked out of the room. He saw Shadic sitting on his throne, crying. "You shouldn't be sitting there like that. What if someone were to see you?"

"I...I don't care," Shadic said. "I care deeply about my mother, Lancelot, even if she is a vampire. I don't want her to die. If she does, I won't know what to do. Dad isn't here to take care of me."

Lancelot sighed and went over to the throne. Placing a hand on the king's back, he smiled. "We're doing everything we can for the queen. If nothing works out, just remember that I'll be here for you. I know it isn't the same thing, but it's better than nothing."

The king nodded. A few minutes later, Percival came running towards him, a grin on her face. "She's woken up!"

Shadic sighed. "Thank God," he said, and ran into Sonic's room. The vampire was looking around, weakened. She smiled when she saw her son.

Sonic put her arms out toward him. "Come here."

Shadic sniffed and threw him onto his mother. Immediately, however, he caught her scent and backed away, growling. He sighed and turned away.

Sonic lowered her arms as her smile faded. "Still can't stand my scent. I'm sorry, sweetie."

"No...I'm sorry. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been wounded," the king said.

Sonic looked down, unsure of what to say to her son. "At least you realized what you were doing before you killed me."

"But you almost did...I wish I had control in my wolf form, but I don't. It's my fault you're like this."

Sonic hesitated, and then nodded. "Yes, it is. But don't let yourself get upset over it."

Shadic smiled. "Thanks, mom. I'm just wondering, why have you been calling me sweetie recently?"

"I don't know." Sonic shook her head. "I just feel like it. Maybe it's because I almost died."

The king chuckled and nodded. "Well, I don't mind. I'm just glad you're alive."

Sonic smiled. Suddenly, Lancelot sensed something about Sonic and growled.

"What now?" Sonic asked. "Is there something else wrong with me?"

The werewolf knight nodded. "You may be feeling better, but I don't think the venom's gone. Something feels different about you, as well."

Sonic's eyes widened and she nodded. "What feels different?"

Lancelot shook his head. "I can't quite place it. Maybe it has something to do with the vampire who bit you."

Sonic nodded. That was interesting. She sighed and stood up. "We should find him then. Something needs to be done about Mordred, as well."

The knights bowed and walked out of the room as the queen followed them.

"Does anyone have any ideas on how to do that?" Shadic asked.

"Fight Mordred?" Percival asked. "I am not sure. You could fight him, since you are the new king," she told Shadic. "That new form you have now is pretty powerful too."

The king nodded and looked at the dark armor on his body. They needed to find Mordred, first.

"All right." Shadic nodded. "I'll try not to let what happened last time happen again. What should we do about the vampire. If Shadow's right, then we'll need to find him."

Everyone looked at each other.

"How will we do that?" Gawain asked.

Shadic smirked; werewolves could find vampires easily. "We'll look for any nearby vampires." Shadic looked at Lancelot, who nodded. "Just one question. How will we know if it's the one who bit Mom?"

"Their scent will be similar to Sonic's," Lancelot said. "You know what her scent is like. Track that, and you'll find the vampire."

"You are going to help, right?"

Lancelot nodded. "I may hate your mother now because she is a vampire but she is still the queen and I am completely loyal to her, as I am to you."

Shadic smiled. "Let's go, then."

"Wait!" Percival's voice stopped the two of them when she called out. "What are you going to do once you find the vampire?"

Shadic and Lancelot both growled.

"We're going to have a talk...and then kill him," Shadic said. The two transformed into wolves and ran out of the castle, leaving Percival shocked at what the king just said.

Sonic chuckled. "Sometimes he acts like his father. While they're doing that, we need to figure out just where Mordred is."

Percival nodded. A few minutes later, she fell to the ground and felt something happen to her.

Sonic rushed over to her before realizing what must have begun happening.

"You're changing, Percival," she said. "You're going to be fine."

The female knight nodded and felt her heart stop beating. Fangs pushed their way through her gums, and she stood up. The queen looked at Percival, and kissed her passionately. Percival responded naturally, pressing close to her queen. When the two pulled apart, Sonic spoke.

"I should bring you hunting."

"Alright," Percival said, kissing her lover once again. "We need to be careful not to run into Shadic or Lancelot, though."

Sonic grinned. She transformed into a bat, as did Percival, and the two flew off into the night as the full moon shone brightly above them. Meanwhile, Shadic and Lancelot had found the vampire that had bitten Sonic.

The vampire had gotten himself cornered running from them, and had resorted to snarling at them. The werewolves weren't intimidated in the least, growling right back. The full moon disappeared behind a cloud, causing the two wolves to return to normal. Even in their normal forms, they still had enhanced senses. They slammed the vampire against a tree, growling at him.

"Why did you bite my mother?" Shadic asked. "Answer our questions, vampire scum!"

"Do I need a reason to bite someone?" The vampire asked. "I don't even know who your mother is!"

"She is the queen of Camelot."

The vampire was silent a few moments. "Oh, her! Like I said, do I need a reason to bite someone? I saw a pretty lady and drank from her. It's what I do."

Lancelot growled. "Something is different about her; Sonic's scent is changing. What did you do?"

The vampire thought about it a few moments, looking at Shadic's eyes. "Either way, I'm going to die."

"Don't play games with us! Tell me what you did!"

The vampire smirked and then spoke. "I didn't do much to her. I saw the potential in her to become something amazing. So, I made certain she would become one of us. What will happen now, I have no idea. I was hoping she would become one of the greatest vampire queens we will ever have."

"Is that why her scent is changing, then?" Lancelot asked.

The vampire shrugged. "Possibly. I don't know what exactly happens."

Shadic looked at Lancelot and then back to the other vampire. "When will she become a vampire queen? Is there any way to stop it?"

A smirk came onto the vampire's face. "You could always kill her before something happens. But I don't think you have it in you. You'd hate to harm dear old mommy, wouldn't you?"

The king shook his head. "You didn't answer my question. Tell me: when will she become a vampire queen and is there any way to stop it?"

"I don't know when, and I'm pretty sure the only way to stop it is by killing her."

Lancelot and Shadic looked at each other, then transformed back into wolves and killed the vampire. They would do their best not to kill the queen. Lancelot moved over to Shadic and rubbed his nose on his. Shadic growled and nodded, then howled and ran swiftly on all fours back deeper into the forest to search for prey. Lancelot grinned and followed him.


	16. Morded's Ally

Chapter 16: Mordred's Ally  


The next day, the two werewolves and vampires were back in the castle. The moment Lancelot caught Percival's scent, he both growled and sighed. It would be difficult to work together with her now.

"We've discovered what's happening to you," he told Sonic.

"What is it?" the queen asked.

"The vampire said something about you becoming a queen of vampires."

Sonic's eyes widened and she looked at Percival, then back to Lancelot and Shadic. "Does that mean I'm going to be evil?"

Lancelot and Shadic looked at each other and shrugged. They weren't exactly sure.

"I'm not actually sure about that," Shadic said. "If you don't want to be an evil queen, why would you have to be?"

Sonic sighed in relief and smiled. She hugged her son but then caught his scent and pushed him away, baring her fangs and hissing. Shadic frowned, though he knew she couldn't help it. Catching her scent had made him start growling as well.

Lancelot frowned. "When you become the vampire queen, I am afraid that we will hate each other with a passion," he said. "We'll no longer want to be around each other."

"That will make things incredibly difficult..." Sonic looked at Gawain. "I suppose you'll have to pass messages between us."

Gawain smiled. "Of course, my queen. Now, what are we going to do about Mordred?"

"First, we should find him. There isn't any sense in waiting for him to come to us."

The knights nodded and Shadic spoke up. "I saw him when I was on Avalon. He was talking to a woman, but I have no idea who she was."

"What?" Gawain asked. "No...not Morgan Le Fay..."

"Morgan Le Fay?"

Gawain nodded. "She's an evil sorceress."

"What does Mordred want with an evil sorceress?" Shadic's eyes widened moments after he had asked. "How powerful is she?"

"Very powerful. Ask Lancelot; he knows."

Shadic nodded and asked the werewolf knight the same question.

"There isn't anyone better with magic than she is now. Unless Merlin's been hiding somewhere. If Mordred is working together with her, I fear for our kingdom more than ever," Lancelot said.

The king growled in anger. "We have to do something," he said. "Is anyone here skilled with magic besides Merlina?"

Everyone looked around. "I don't think there's anyone," Gawain said.

"Well, that's great. What are we going to do?"

Nobody had an answer. It wouldn't be easy to fight magic without magic. Lancelot thought about it and then smiled. They could contact the Lady of the Lake. "The Lady of the Lake could help us," he said. "There isn't much of a reason she'd turn us down, either."

The other knights, along with the king and queen, nodded.

"That will work," Shadic said. "Where is she?"

"We can take care of it," Lancelot said. "Just stay her and do your duties."

Shadic and Sonic nodded, but something had Sonic worried. What did the vampire mean by her becoming a vampire queen? She sighed and asked Lancelot, who told her.

"You'll be a queen among vampires. I'm guessing it means you'll be more powerful than the average vampire, at the least. I don't know much about them."

Sonic gulped. "When will that happen?"

"Soon, most likely."

The queen sighed, then smiled. "Alright; thanks. So, you and the other knights will head to the Lady of the Lake. I'll stay here with Shadic."

"We'll be back as soon as we can."

Lancelot and the others left the room. As they walked out of the castle, Percival noticed the sun was up. She frowned and hissed, then looked at Lancelot. "I'm sorry, Lancelot, but I won't be able to come with you and Gawain." She pointed to the sun.

"All right then. Someone should stay in case Mordred comes anyway."

Percival nodded and walked back inside the castle. She went in the queen's room, who was getting ready to go to sleep, and looked at her. Shadic was there as well. "Is there anything I can do to help here? I can't go with the others because the sun's out."

Shadic thought about it. "Not now. Vampires have to sleep during the day, unfortunately. I'll let you knew when you're needed."

Percival bowed. "I'll return to my bed, then."

The king smiled and looked at his mother, then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See you tonight, mom."

"See you then." Sonic gave him a hug before laying down to go to sleep.

Shadic chuckled and walked out of the room before returning to his throne, wondering what the other knights were up to.


	17. The Lady of the Lake

Chapter 17: The Lady of the Lake

Lancelot and Gawain had entered the forest and were on their way to see the lady of the Lake. Gawain looked at the werewolf knight.

"Where does she live, anyway?"

"At the lake deep in the woods. Just follow me." Gawain nodded and followed Lancelot. Half an hour later, they came to the lake and saw her. She turned around and smiled. "Hello, mother," Lancelot said.

"Hello, son. How are things at the castle?" Nimue asked.

Lancelot hesitated. "Things are...not so well. The queen, Sonic, has become a vampire. You know about werewolves and vampires, of course. Mordred is also attacking and has allied with Morgan Le Fay. We need your help."

Nimue nodded but was confused when Lancelot called Sonic the queen instead of king. "Why did you say queen? Has something been done to him?"

"We found out that he is gay, and all objected it, especially me. I told his son, Shadic, that it is wrong and against nature. Because of that, Sonic transformed himself into a female."

Nimue frowned and began to scold her son. "How could you tell the king's son such a thing? If it can happen, it can't be against nature. I have told you before that love is love. Besides that, your duty is to the royal family. You should be supportive, Lancelot. Personal opinions don't matter once you pledge such allegiance to someone."

Gawain tried not to snicker as he witnessed the great Lancelot get scolded by his mother. Lancelot growled angrily and Nimue noticed his eyes turn golden-yellow. Her eyes widened in shock; she hadn't known her adopted son was a werewolf. "You're a werewolf? When did this happen?"

"Two years ago," Lancelot said. "I bit Shadic as well."

Nimue gasped in fear. "If the two of you are werewolves, then what is going to happen to the royal family? Camelot needs them and the knights now more than ever."

"Sonic and Percival are vampires," Lancelot said. "You know of the hatred between us, I assume?"

Nimue nodded. "You can control yourself enough not to kill them, can't you?"

"I can, yes, but Shadic doesn't have control of his wolf form."

"Well, look after that please. We can't have the royal family attacking one another. Not with Morgan Le Fay and Mordred both working against them."

Lancelot sighed. "We've come to ask for your help against them. As you know, Morgan Le Fay is very powerful."

Nimue nodded. "I take it you want a way to combat her magic?"

"Yes, that is the plan. She also has shapeshifting powers as well, you know. Is it possible to turn us into something?"

The Lady of the Lake thought about it. "Possibly. It would depend on what you want to become."

Lancelot thought about it. "A dragon would be nice."

"Very well then. Are you going to discuss this with the king first?"

"Yes, I'll do that."

Nimue nodded and watched them leave. Once they got back to the castle, Lancelot bowed before the king.

"I have news from the Lady of the Lake." He looked up at Shadic. "She says she can help us, if we know what we need her to do. I've asked if she can turn me into a dragon, if that's all right with you."

The king thought about it. "That will be fine. Why would you want to become one, though?"

"Dragons can be helpful against magic."

"Would it be permanent?"

Lancelot thought about it. A dragon would be a good defense against the castle. He nodded and smiled. "It would make defending the castle easier. I'll see if she's willing."

The king nodded. "Very well. Go tell her."

Lancelot bowed and sped off. Soon, he reached the Lady of the Lake.

"Have you made a decision?" Nimue asked.

"I would like to become a dragon. Permanently, if you're willing."

Nimue nodded. "I can do that. Why is it you want the transformation to be permanent?"

"To better protect the castle. Shadic says he wouldn't mind that."

"That would be fine. I am just wondering, though, what will happen to your wolf form?"

Lancelot shrugged. "I didn't give much thought to that."

Nimue nodded. "I shall make your dragon transformation permanent, then."

She cast a spell at Lancelot, who began to transform. Lancelot growled as he felt his hands and feet begin shifting. Scales covered his feet in place of his fur as his shoes were destroyed and they molded to have only three toes. Talons came from the tip of each, curving slightly toward the ground. His hands morphed, fingers coming together into a single talon as his arm bent back and up. A thin membrane of skin and veins grew to form his wings, stretching over the bones forcing their way from his arms at three intervals.

As he snarled, his teeth grew longer. Pain shot through his mouth as it happened in conjunction with his face growing outward into a snout. His entire face shifted, bone structure shifting painfully as the muscle was also forced to rearrange. Slit pupils changed his eyes to look more like a dragon's, keeping their red color. Horns curved from the top of his head, a few running down the sides as well.

Completing the transformation, Lancelot's bones broke and changed the shape of his body. Legs and feet angled differently as bones changed size. The ribcage expanded, growing larger as his stomach was sucked in, creating the underside of his body. Lancelot snarled in pain as the transformation finished, leaving him on the ground. The dragon looked at himself in awe, and then back to Nimue. He nodded and then spoke to her telepathically, knowing he couldn't speak normally anymore.

_This isn't exactly what I was thinking. Wasn't I supposed to have four legs?_ Lancelot asked in confusion. _That's what dragons are supposed to have._

"It'll still work. Just think, now other knights will know not to attack you."

The wyvern nodded. _I'd prefer four legs instead of two, but this will do. Thanks, mother._

Nimue smiled. "You won't hate the queen anymore, at least."

Lancelot smiled as well. _We'll see if I'm still a werewolf on the next full moon or not,_ he said, and flew off.


	18. Gawain's Transformation

Chapter 18: Gawain's Transformation  


He took a few minutes to get used to controlling his new body before flying back to Camelot. Once there, he landed outside the castle. Growling, he walked towards the castle, using his wings to pull himself forward. This would take some getting used to. A few minutes later, Shadic walked out and gasped.

"You're beautiful!" he said. Rushing over, Shadic lay his hands on Lancelot. "This isn't exactly what I was expecting."

_Me either,_ Lancelot said. _I was expecting to be a dragon, not a wyvern. What do you think of my new form?_

"Like I said, it's beautiful." Shadic smiled up at him. "Looks powerful, too." Shadic moved one of his hands onto his wing, wondering if Lancelot minded.

The wyvern shook his head and smiled. Shadic smiled back as Lancelot walked around using his wings. Lancelot roared with pride and then flapped them, taking off into the air and circling around the castle before landing in front of the king.

Shadic laughed. "Showing off a little?"

Lancelot looked at him. _You could say that. What do you want me to do now that I'm a wyvern?_

"Get used to it, for starters. It won't take long for you to figure out how to fight, will it?"

_Of course not; I learn new things fairly quickly._

"I'll tell you when we actually have a plan, then."

Lancelot nodded and lay down in the courtyard. The king smiled and went inside the castle; he had to tell the others. A few minutes later, Gawain walked up to him and bowed.

"Mordred and Morgan Le Fay still haven't made any appearances," he said. "How did Lancelot's plan go?"

"It went well," Shadic said. "He turned into a wyvern permanently, and he's currently in the courtyard if you want to see him."

"I think I will go see him. That sounds pretty cool." Gawain left Shadic to go to the courtyard. He walked out of the castle and saw the wyvern. Gawain's eyes widened as Lancelot lifted his head. "Lancelot?" Gawain could hardly believe his eyes. "I knew magic could be used for transforming, but this is amazing!"

_It is pretty cool,_ he said. _I could be more of use to you all now._

Gawain nodded. Now that he saw this, he wouldn't mind getting transformed into something. "You think she'd be willing to transform me as well? I might be more help that way."

_Would you want it permanent or temporary?_

The other knight hesitated; he wasn't sure. "Temporary, I think. I don't even know what I want to become yet."

_What animal would fit you best?_

"I haven't thought much about that...something strong. What do you think?"

Lancelot thought about it. _How about a Cerberus?_

Gawain shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

The wyvern nodded. _Want to do that now, or later?_

"I think I'll talk to the king and queen about it first." Lancelot smiled as Gawain walked inside and bowed before Shadic. "I need to discuss something with you," he said.

"Of course," the king said. "What is it?"

"After seeing what happened with Lancelot, I was thinking that perhaps I would like to give it a try."

Shadic nodded. "That would be great. What are you going to transform into?"

Gawain thought about it. It would have to be a strong creature. "I was thinking maybe a Cerberus."

"That will do nicely. Will it be permanent, like Lancelot's?"

Gawain shook his head. "I don't know yet."

Shadic nodded as Gawain left. The echidna was walking out into the courtyard when he saw a man walk in. He wore a long cloak and a pointed hat, and was carrying a staff. Gawain smiled; it was Merlin.

"Nice to see you back," he told the wizard when they crossed paths.

Merlin nodded. "Nimue sent me to help. I see that Lancelot has become a wyvern."

"Yes. He wanted to become a dragon, but that happened instead. If I may, where have you been?"

"I've been wandering the land, helping people in need. I see that there is a new king and queen."

Gawain nodded. "The situation is somewhat complicated, though. Do you want me to tell them you're here?"

Merlin smiled. "Yes, please do." The knight smiled back and asked Merlin if he could transform him. Gawain and Merlin walked back to the throne room as they discussed Gawain transforming. Merlin was willing to do it, once he had everything decided. "Of course I will do so," he said. "If you want, I could cast the spell to make it permanent eventually since you're not sure now. Would you like me to transform you now, or later?"

"It can wait. You should see the new king and queen."

Merlin nodded and walked in the throne room. He saw Shadic and bowed. Shadic sat a little straighter in the throne, a little surprised.

"You are Merlin, I assume?" The king asked. "I am Shadic, the new King of Camelot."

Merlin stood up and nodded. "Yes, I am. Gawain tells me the situation is somewhat complicated."

Shadic hesitated and nodded. "It is," he said. "Sonic, the queen, is my mother. She named me king because she can't come out during the day...she's a vampire, and I'm a werewolf."

That took Merlin by surprise. "How did that come to be?"

"A vampire bit her while she was on patrol last month. I was bitten by a werewolf."

"And on top of that, Mordred and Morgan Le Fay are planning to attack Camelot." Merlin shook his head. "I can see why Nimue wanted me to assist you."

Shadic nodded. "She transformed Lancelot into a wyvern permanently so he could help. He is also a werewolf as well. Gawain told me that he wanted to become a Cerberus. Can you transform him?"

Merlin smiled and the king and then nodded. "I've already spoken to Gawain about it. When he's ready, I'll have it done. Have you decided any farther plans?"

The king shook his head. "No, nothing yet. We've been discussing how to confront them."

Merlin thought it over. "Waiting won't help you much, but I believe you already know that. Where are they now?"

"They are in Avalon. I saw them when I went there."

Merlin nodded and turned to Gawain. "You need to decide soon. It would be best to attack them before they leave Avalon."

Gawain thought about it. "Transform me now."

Merlin nodded. "Would you like the transformation permanent, or temporary?"

The knight had already come to that decision. "Permanent. Changing like that's probably going to hurt, and I don't think I'd want to do it more than once."

The wizard smiled. He cast a spell at Gawain, who began to transform.

Gawain went to all fours as pain ripped through his body. Massive paws took the place of his hands and feet. Sharp teeth filed his mouth and he snarled. Ears came out from the top of his head, pointing straight up. A longer muzzle took the place of his face, extending and changing the shape. His long tail changed, straightening as it grew thinner. Bones broke and reformed under painfully growing muscle, giving him a larger form as the hind legs changed how they came off his body. Shoulders grew huge, two more heads growing at both sides of the one already present. They were identical to the middle, snarling as well. The ribcage pushed out of his body, giving more of a curve to the muscular shape. Inner organs grew to match as the Cerberus grew to a massive size, easily towering over the others in the room.

Shadic's eyes widened. "That's incredible," he said. "Can you speak?" The Cerberus shook its heads no. "Can you communicate telepathically, like Lancelot?" It tried to but couldn't. Shadic sighed and nodded. "At least you can understand what I'm saying." The Cerberus nodded. It looked around and then walked out to the courtyard to see Lancelot. Shadic watched it leave and smiled. "Do you think they'll be able to understand each other?" he asked Merlin.

"They might," Merlin said. "A Cerberus and wyvern are both mythical creatures, so that will be good. They could help us greatly in battle."

Shadic nodded. "That was the intent. What do you think we should do now? I don't know when we can have everyone ready."

"When do you want to confront them?"

The king thought about it. "Soon. We could head to Avalon in a few days."

Merlin nodded. Shadic got off his throne and walked out into the courtyard to see how the Cerberus and wyvern were doing.


	19. Practicing New Forms

Chapter 19: Practicing New Forms

The Cerberus was lying on the ground near the wyvern, all three heads looking at him. Lancelot looked like he was trying to stand on his legs, moving his wings to keep himself upright. They growled as the king walked up to them and smiled.

"So, how are you two doing?" He asked.

_Fine,_ Lancelot told him. _I was thinking we should leave the courtyard and test out what we can do._

"That will be fine. Gawain can't speak anymore, normally or telepathically, so you'd have to interpret what he says through his actions. Unless you can somehow understand him."

The wyvern nodded and flew out of the courtyard, followed by the Cerberus. Shadic watched them, smiling. Practicing would be good for the both of them. He sighed and walked back inside the castle. Meanwhile, Lancelot and Gawain had gone into the forest to test out their new forms. The wyvern landed and looked at the Cerberus, hoping it would understand him.

_All right,_ it said. _What do you want to try our first?_

The Cerberus looked at him and growled. It stepped forwards and walked around, getting a feel for its new body. Lancelot watched and followed it. He planned to help Gawain in any way he could, if he could still call him that.

_Gawain?_ He asked. The Cerberus looked at him and growled; apparently it was uncomfortable with Lancelot using that name. He frowned in concern but decided to call it a Cerberus. Lancelot looked around. _You want to practice fighting?_

The Cerberus nodded. It growled and lunged towards the wyvern. Lancelot was taken by surprise at the sudden pounce and fell to the ground with the Cerberus on top of him. The wyvern growled and blew fire at the Cerberus, hoping to get it off of him. The Cerberus moved back, landing on all fours and skidding through the dirt before running at the wyvern again. Lancelot growled and flapped his wings, taking off into the air and blowing fire. The Cerberus barked angrily and jumped at the wyvern but it couldn't get him.

The wyvern lifted itself higher in the air, roaring down at the Cerberus. The Cerberus growled, moving out of the way of the flames. The wyvern growled and dove towards the Cerberus. It scratched the other creature with its claws, and the Cerberus snapped at the wyvern with its three heads. Lancelot moved up, one of his feet getting caught in the Cerberus's left mouth. He roared in pain and blew fire at it. The Cerberus let go, showing its sharp fangs and growling.

_That's enough,_ the wyvern said as it landed. _I think we have the hang of our abilities._

The Cerberus nodded. The wyvern look down at its leg, testing to see how much weight could be put on it. It growled in pain and looked at the Cerberus. _You broke my leg,_ it said. The Cerberus whined, saying it was sorry. _Don't worry about it._ The wyvern lifted himself into the air. _I'm going back to the castle to see what I can do about my leg._

The Cerberus nodded and ran after the wyvern. Once they got back to the castle, the two mythical creatures lay down in the courtyard as Shadic came out and smiled.

"Had fun?" He asked.

The wyvern shook its head._ For a while, he told the king. But Gawain broke my leg while we were practicing._

Shadic sighed and looked at them. "What can we do?" He asked.

The wyvern thought about it. _I'm not sure. Maybe Merlin can help._

The king nodded and got Merlin, who smiled and cast a spell that healed the wyvern's leg. The wyvern nodded its thanks. Merlin smiled at the wyvern. "Have the two of you gotten used to fighting in your new forms?"

_We have,_ the wyvern said.

"Good." Merlin nodded. "We shouldn't wait too long before going after Mordred and Morgan Le Fay."

Shadic nodded. It would be cool if he became a creature also, but he didn't want it to become permanent. He looked at Merlin. "Can I transform into something as well when we're fighting them?"

Merlin smiled. "Aren't you already a werewolf?"

"Yes, but I can only become a wolf on the full moon."

"Of course. What did you have in mind?"

Shadic shrugged. "Maybe a Aufhocker. It's a large horse that's pretty powerful."

Merlin nodded. "Do you want to wait until later, or try it out now?"

Shadic thought about it. "I guess I'll try it out now to get used to it. Can you have me turn into it at will?"

Merlin nodded and cast the spell. Shadic groaned and began to transform. Black hooves took the place of his hands and feet, arms thinning as they grew to match the length of his legs. The motion moved him to all fours, legs changing shape next. The knees moved, shifting so his legs bent opposite of how they normally would. His tail split into many separate strands of hair, hanging halfway down his legs. The muscles of his body defined themselves, altering his shape as his bones altered into the proper form for a horse. Ears twitched and stayed on his head, changing shape as his face changed, moving downward to form his face as it changed in overall appearance. Quills changed as well, moving to the side as they too split into strands of hair. The mane fell to the left of his neck, moving when he shook his head. All the colors darkened to black as he stood there, tail swishing.

The king looked down at himself and walked around. After a while, he had gotten used to it, and turned back to normal.

"That's cool," he said. "Thanks."

Merlin nodded. Shadic saw the sun go down, and went in his room to sleep. Sonic and Percival were just waking up, and saw Merlin. They smiled and talked for a while before going out to feed. When they came back it was nearly morning so they went back to sleep. They didn't notice, however, a person following them. The man was careful to make sure no one spotted him following the vampires. He had his sights set on the blue female; that was the one he had been told to get. All he had to do was wait for her to be alone. When Sonic was asleep, he hit her on the head, knocking her unconscious, and teleported back to Avalon.


	20. Kidnapping Sonic

Chapter 20: Kidnapping Sonic

Holding Sonic, the man went straight to Morgan Le Fay.

"What do you want me to do with her?" he asked.

Morgan Le Fay chuckled. "She is a vampire. Leave Sonic here with me; I will deal with her."

Malegant nodded. "Is there anything else you wish for me to do?" He set Sonic on the ground as he asked.

Morgan Le Fay thought about it. "No, not now," he said. "In a few days, we shall attack Camelot, and you will help us."

"Very well." He turned and left to find some way to pass the time.

Back at the castle, the knights and king had just woke up and were shocked to see the queen missing.

"What happened to her?" Shadic yelled.

The knights were unsure of how to deal with the king now; Lancelot was the one who seemed to be best at it.

"I don't know," Percival said. "I woke up and she was gone."

"Do you think it was Mordred?"

"Most likely it was. We have to get her back."

Shadic huffed and crossed his arms. They couldn't very well go running off to Avalon that very second, and he knew it. He sighed and looked at the others.

"Is everyone ready to go to Avalon?" he asked. "We can't go unless we're ready."

"I am," Percival said, and looked at the Cerberus and wyvern. "What about you two?"

The two mythical creatures growled and nodded.

Shadic nodded. "What about everyone else? Even with a wyvern and Cerberus, we're going to need more people."

"Nimue and I will come also," Merlin said.

"Will that be enough?" Shadic didn't want to doubt everyone's strength, but there was no way it was just Mordred and Morgan Le Fay.

"What about the other Knights of the Round Table, Sir Lamorak and the others?" Percival asked. "Where are they?"

"They are on a journey around the kingdom," Merlin said.

"Can we inform them as well?"

The wizard nodded. He cast a spell and in an instant, they were standing in front of him. Shadic came forwards and spoke.

"I am the new King of Camelot," he said. "We have urgent matters to attend to and need your help."

The knights bowed.

"Is this about Mordred?" Sir Lamorak asked.

"It is," Shadic said. "He has kidnapped my mother, Queen Sonic. They are in Avalon and we must get her back."

The knights nodded.

"When are we leaving?" Galahad asked.

Shadic frowned. "We'd have to leave at night. Percival here is a vampire, and so is Sonic. That being said, we'd probably only travel during night. It would also give us cover of darkness too."

Everyone nodded their agreement. It wasn't too much to ask of them.

"Then, we have the rest of today to prepare?" Lamorak asked.

"That's right," Shadic said. "Call me Shadic, by the way. Also, Lancelot and Gawain have been permanently transformed into a wyvern and Cerberus, so they'll help us as well."

"Dad's a wyvern?" Galahad said. "When did that happen?"

"Yesterday," Shadic said. "He asked Nimue to transform him into one permanently, and Merlin made Gawain a Cerberus permanent as well."

Galahad nodded. He knew that his adopted father was a werewolf, but him being a wyvern was new. "Can we see them? That must be amazing."

Shadic smiled and led Gawain and Lamorak outside. They saw the Cerberus and wyvern and gasped in astonishment. "This is amazing!" Lamorak exclaimed. "I guess it's a good thing we're going to travel by night." The wyvern looked at him. It growled and nodded. Lamorak looked at Shadic, large smile on his face. "Are you sure we can't use them to get to Avalon faster?"

The king thought about it. "I suppose we could, if they allow us to ride them." He looked at Lancelot. "Is that okay?"

The wyvern nodded. The Cerberus, however, shook its heads.

"It'll be hard to ride him as he is, in any case," Shadic commented. "I don't see how anyone would be able to stay on him."

The Cerberus growled. Shadic chuckled, and Merlin came up with an idea.

"We could transform the two of you as well," he said. "That way, we don't need to worry about that. It doesn't have to be permanent if you don't want it to be." The two knights thought about it and nodded. "Just let me know once you have decided," Merlin said.

Lamorak nodded and spoke to Galahad about it. Eventually, the two decided on transforming into a kraken and a phoenix.

"I'd like to try out being a phoenix," Lamorak said.

Merlin nodded and turned to Galahad. "And you?"

"A kraken."

The wizard smiled. "Permanent, or temporary? I could allow you to transform at will if you want."

"I would like to do it at will," Galahad said.

"I want mine permanent."

"Very well," Merlin said, and cast a spell at them, causing them to transform. Lamorak felt heat building up in his body, flaring out to engulf his entire form. Looking at his arms, he saw flames licking at his feathers and skin. Blue eyes widened at the sight as the feathers grew longer, arms growing to be shaped more like a wing. They both moved back, Lamorak shifting in slight discomfort. Tail feathers grew longer as well, brushing against the ground behind him. From the knees down, Lamorak changed to a typical bird's legs and feet. His main body changed, ribs and chest feathers moving outward into a different form. The feathers on the top of his head changed to flames as he finished his transformation. Lamorak shook and shifted position, looking around at everyone once he had grown to a much smaller size.

He looked at himself in awe and screeched happily. Galahad looked down at himself, worry starting to build up. He didn't know how a creature like this one would react to being on land.

"Is there a lake I can go to before I transform?" He asked.

Merlin nodded and teleported him to the nearest lake. Galahad waded inside, and felt himself transform. A sensation overtook his legs and he looked down. Tentacles took their place, moving through the water. Galahad closed his eyes, feeling the sensations travel up his body and engulf him. Laying his arms against his sides, the hedgehog waited for the rest of the transformation to happen. The main body of the Kraken formed, expanding and altering his own. His body grew large and became the body of a giant octopus. Once the transformation was finished, the Kraken looked at itself and started to sink into the lake, going underwater. A few minutes later, it came up again and transformed back into Galahad, who walked back to the castle.

"Thanks, Merlin," he said. "I don't know how much use it can be away from water, though. Maybe I should have chosen something else..."

The wizard nodded. "There is a large moat around the castle that you can use."

Galahad nodded and looked at Shadic. "Well, my king, shall we go?"

The king nodded.

"Are you going to practice?" Shadic asked as they walked through the castle.

"I think I got the hang of it," Galahad said, and looked at the phoenix. "Lamorak looks like he's having fun. Can you turn into anything?"

Shadic nodded. "I'm a werewolf."

"When did you become a werewolf?"

"Last month. Your father bit me."

"Why did he do that? I thought he could control it."

"I asked him to," Shadic said. "I wanted to be with my mother when she became a vampire."

Galahad couldn't help but laugh.

"So you became a werewolf? You didn't really think that through, did you?"

Shadic frowned and shook his head. "Apparently vampires and werewolf hate each other and are mortal enemies. I had no idea until I started hating my mother."

Galahad's expression turned to one of sympathy. "That can't be easy for you. Is there any way I can help?"

The king thought about it. "How can you help?"

Galahad shrugged. "I don't know, honestly. Maybe if you wanted someone to talk to..."

"I appreciate that, Galahad."

The knight nodded.

"It's no problem. I like helping people any way I can."

Shadic smiled. "Well, we should head to Avalon now."

Galahad nodded and they walked into the courtyard. The wyvern and the Cerberus roared before following them. Shadic had turned into his horse form to keep up and they were on their way to Avalon.


	21. Avalon

Chapter 21: Avalon

Now that most of them were mythical creatures, they made better time than they normally would have. They traveled through Camelot, hoping to reach Avalon in time.

"How long will it take to reach Avalon?" Galahad asked Merlin.

"At this rate, just a few days."

Galahad nodded, and they continued on. Eventually, morning came and they had to stop to let Percival sleep, careful that the sun wouldn't kill her.

"I'm sorry about this," Percival said.

"We understand," Shadic said. "Now get some sleep."

Percival nodded and lay down, curling a little before closing her eyes. Shadic and the other smiled, then looked around wondering what do to until night fell.

_We could try to get some sleep as well,_ the wyvern told everyone.

They nodded, and the group went to sleep. That night, they woke up and saw Percival as a bat hanging upside-down on a tree branch. The bat flew to the ground and turned back to normal.

"Are we ready to go?" Percival asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Shadic said, and they continued on their way. Soon, they were out of Camelot and came to the ocean.

"Avalon is a day's journey from here," Merlin said. "It is an island in the middle on the ocean."

Galahad grinned and transformed into a Kraken.

"How exactly are you planning on getting us there?"

The Kraken looked at them and dove into the water, grabbing the people who couldn't fly with its tentacles. Soon, they were across the ocean and on the shores of Avalon. It let the others go and dove back into the water to explore. Shadic smiled and looked around, wondering where his mother was being held.

"Where do you suppose they brought her?" He asked.

_Let's find out,_ the wyvern said telepathically. It took to the air and flew around the island. After a few minutes, it landed. _I found them,_ it said. _Follow me._

The others nodded and followed Lancelot. Soon, they came to a giant cave and walked inside cautiously. The Cerberus growled, its heads looking around for movement. The phoenix and wyvern were doing the same. The others did the same, paying attention to how the three creatures were reacting to everything as well. Soon, they heard voices and walked further into the cave. The wyvern moved stealthily so that it couldn't be heard. As they got closer, they recognized the voices.

"The queen has gone on a blood frenzy," Mordred said. "She bit us! Why did this happen?"

Morgan Le Fay thought about it. "She is now a vampire queen."

"So, what? We're going to become her vampire minions?"

The witch shook her head. "We will double-cross her," she said. "She is still Queen of Camelot. Take this stake and try to kill her in her sleep. If not, we can always kill her during battle."

Mordred seemed to like that idea, smiling as he took the stake. "Then we go conquer Camelot, right?"

Morgan Le Fay nodded, and the two walked off. The wyvern growled in anger. It walked back to the others and looked at them.

"What did they say?" Shadic asked.

The wyvern growled some more, its eyes flashing golden-yellow. _Sonic has become the Vampire Queen,_ it told them. _She's in a blood frenzy now, and the two of them are planning to kill her._

Shadic's eyes widened. "We have to do something! Where is she?"

The wyvern was about to answer when it heard something. It growled, moving towards the entrance of the cave, and flapped its wings a little. The others watched him, readying themselves for whatever he had noticed. A few minutes later, Sonic appeared, blood all over her body. She bared her fangs and hissed at them. The Cerberus growled, looking ready to run at her. The wyvern growled some more, its eyes turning golden yellow. The Cerberus roared as it took a step forwards.

Shadic was beginning to wonder if anyone was going to do anything. They didn't want to hurt the queen, but they couldn't leave her in this state, either. Percival stepped forward before he could say anything.

"My queen," she said. "We came to help you."

Sonic looked at her before blinking. "Percival?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

"After you were taken from the castle, Shadic insisted we came here. To both rescue you, and stop Mordred and Morgan Le Fay before they came to Camelot again."

The vampire queen nodded. "I bit them," she said, groaning in disappointment. "We have to leave."

The wyvern shook its head. _Not until we've dealt with them. They plan to kill you and take over Camelot._

"Why would we have to leave?" Shadic asked.

"Now that I'm a vampire queen, I'm pretty dangerous if I go into a blood frenzy when I don't get enough blood. I could kill anything I see," Sonic told him.

Shadic sniffed. He sensed that her scent was much stronger than before and he growled loudly, then nodded. "We'll just have to be careful."

Sonic looked at the wyvern. "You wanted us to stay?"

It nodded. _We should finish this as quickly as possible._

"Alright, then," she said, looking at everyone. "Where's Galahad?"

"He's in the ocean," Percival said. "In the form of a Kraken."

"So most of the knights have transformed," Sonic said. "At least it will help against our enemies."

Percival and Shadic nodded. They looked at the wyvern and Cerberus, and the two creatures growled.

"Maybe you should go first," Shadic said. "Do some damage before we get there."

The wyvern nodded. It growled and flew into the air, flapping its wings to stay aloft. The Cerberus ran in the same general direction that the wyvern went, excited about finally getting to fight someone.


	22. A Battle With Mordred

Chapter 22: A Battle With Mordred

Morning was almost upon them, and Sonic and Percival had to get some sleep. The wyvern and Cerberus looked around Avalon to keep watch of Morgan Le Fay and Mordred, along with the other person who kidnapped Sonic. Sonic and Percival returned to the cave, finding a place to rest as the others watched over them.

The wyvern and Cerberus soon heard voices and saw them. It was Mordred again, talking to someone they hadn't seen before. The Cerberus growled, preparing to pounce on the two. It did so but Mordred turned around and stabbed the Cerberus in the stomach with his sword. It roared in pain and backed away as its three heads growled angrily.

Mordred had a frown on his face, holding his sword at the ready. He didn't much like the thought of fighting a Cerberus, but if it insisted, he would. The Cerberus roared again. It charged at Mordred, but this time he was ready for it. Mordred stood his ground, moving out of the way just before it hit him. A deep cut was left in the Cerberus's leg before it could react to his movement. It whimpered in pain as blood fell from the wound. However, the Cerberus continued to advance. Mordred frowned. If this creature would continue to attack, he would have no choice but to kill it. When it came at him this time, Mordred prepared himself and drove the sword into its chest.

The Cerberus growled and then yelped. Mordred smirked and saw it fall do the ground as blood pooled from the wound. He pulled the sword out of the creature's chest and chuckled. Then he heard a loud roar and saw a wyvern land next to the Cerberus. It growled angrily. Mordred stared at it and then smirked; if he killed the Cerberus, he could kill this creature as well.

"Not sure where the two of you came from, but that doesn't really matter. I could use something like you on my side. What do you say?" Mordred didn't let down his guard as he spoke to the wyvern, waiting for its move.

The wyvern growled and looked at the Cerberus; the three-headed dog was slowly dying from its wounds. It looked back at Mordred and shook its head, growling in anger.

"Thought so."

Mordred moved, running toward the wyvern with his sword ready. The wyvern growled and breathed a breath of flame that engulfed Mordred. The evil knight screamed in pain and rolled to the side to avoid the flames. He looked at the wyvern. It growled again and walked forwards using its wings. Mordred growled as well, knowing he'd have to be more careful against this one. Getting to his feet, Mordred tried to keep some distance between them. He looked at the wyvern, wondering what it would do. It was too occupied to take care of the Cerberus, who was almost dead.

The wyvern knew this as well, wanting to get this battle over as quickly as it could. It blew flames at Mordred again, growling when he once again avoided them. Mordred smirked as he saw the wyvern get frustrated. It roared loudly and lunged towards Mordred, using the claws on its forelegs to scratch him. Mordred tried stabbing lower, aiming for the wing. If he was going to be fighting a wyvern, he should make sure it couldn't fly. The wyvern tried to move out of the way but it was too late. Mordred's sword stabbed its wing, causing the creature to roar in pain.

Mordred pulled his sword away and dove away, anticipating the wyvern's next attack. It growled and moved again but the wyvern wasn't moving well with one of its wings broken. Soon, Shadic and Merlin got there and gasped as they saw the Cerberus. The wyvern saw them and growled in acknowledgement before turning back to face Mordred.

"We have to help him," Shadic said.

Mordred smirked when he noticed the wyvern's difficulties. Merlin nodded and tried to heal the Cerberus but the wound was too great. The wyvern growled as it continued to attack Mordred. Mordred stabbed at it every chance he got, ducking under its attacks as he ran around it. Shadic growled in anger and transformed into a horse, going to help the wyvern while Merlin attempted to heal Gawain. Mordred registered the horse's approach, moving out of its way. He tried to keep his attention on the wyvern for the time being.

The horse huffed from being ignored. It watched the two continue to battle. Suddenly, the wyvern lunged forwards, digging its claws into Mordred's chest. The evil knight gasped and stumbled, wounded, and then glared at it. He growled in anger and retreated for the time being. The wyvern looked at the horse. It snarled angrily. The horse backed away, wondering why the wyvern was so angry with him. The wyvern growled some more and looked at its broken wing. The horse turned back into Shadic and nodded in understanding. He looked at Merlin.

"Lancelot has a broken wing; can you fix it? How's Gawain doing?"

"Better, but not by much. I don't think there's anything I can do for him." Merlin stood and went over to Lancelot. "Let's have a look at it." The wyvern growled as Merlin placed a hand on its broken wing. He said a spell, causing the wing to heal slightly. "Just be careful with it. I can't heal it completely."

The wyvern looked at him and nodded.

"What about the Cerberus? You can heal that wound, right?" Shadic asked. "You are a wizard, after all."

Merlin shook his head. "Even magic can't heal some wounds. I've been trying, but nothing has worked yet."

Shadic sighed; he didn't want any of his knights, even if they were mythical creatures, to die. "Isn't a Cerberus immortal, though, like other mythical creatures?"

"Yes, it is. In any case, my magic wasn't having much of an affect. It won't die yet, but will be in pain until it heals."

The Cerberus whined in pain. Shadic smiled and put a hand on its snout. The creature looked at him. It growled angrily and moved away.

"I know it hurts now, but you'll be fine in a while," the king said. The Cerberus looked at him and nodded, still whining. The king smiled and walked up to the wyvern, looking at its broken wing. "How did he manage to do that?"

_He plunged his sword down into my wing while I was walking towards him,_ the wyvern said.

"How long do you think it'll take to get better?"

Lancelot shrugged. _A few weeks, at the most._

Shadic nodded and looked at the wyvern. They had to do something about these two injured creatures. "Do you think the two of you can get back to Camelot like this?" Shadic didn't think the Cerberus would be able to, but it was worth asking.

"I could teleport them back there," Merlin said.

The king smiled; that would be fine. "Please do."

Merlin nodded and teleported the two creatures back to Camelot so that they could heal.


	23. Making a Plan

Chapter 23: Making a Plan

Shadic looked around at the others. "Should we go after Mordred now?"

"Yes, let's do that. Lancelot and Galahad will help us."

"How?"

"A phoenix will help greatly; it's immortal also, as is the kraken. If we need the kraken to help, we will fall back to the ocean and it will come to our aid."

"All right." Shadic nodded. "If we need the extra help, I'm sure it wont be hard to get them to follow us there."

Merlin nodded. They went back to the cave and saw Percival, along with Sonic, sleeping. The phoenix was keeping watch over them. It looked up as the king walked in and screeched. He went over and sat near them, smiling up at the phoenix.

"Lancelot and Gawain had to leave, but they're going to be all right."

The phoenix nodded and flapped its wings a bit.

"You can continue what Lancelot was doing," Merlin said. "We need someone checking the area."

The phoenix screeched, flapped its wings, and flew out of the cave. Shadic watched it leave and smiled, then looked at the queen and Percival.

"We need to be careful," he said. "If Mordred and Morgan Le Fay have been bitten by mother, they will become vampires and plan to kill her."

"We should try to stop them before that happens," Merlin said. "How much time do you suppose we have?"

"Most likely they'll become vampires tonight," the king told him. "Do you know when the next full moon is?"

Merlin shook his head.

The king sighed and nodded. "I was just thinking if the full moon was tonight I could turn into my wolf form and kill them before they kill my mom."

Merlin's eyes widened. Why would the king even think of that? There was a short silence before the wizard spoke. "She means that much to you?"

"Sonic's my mother," he said. "Even if she is a vampire, I love her. She was a male but that changed when everyone found out that he's gay."

Merlin heard this and frowned. "The queen used to be a gay male?"

Shadic hesitated; he shouldn't have told Merlin that. "Yes..." he said hesitantly. "My father is Shadow the Hedgehog; he's mom's partner. Right now, though, mom is in a relationship with Percival since Shadow isn't here."

Merlin took a breath and sighed. There wasn't really much time for this. "What about you?"

"I'm gay as well..." he said. "Sorry. I...I shouldn't have told you this."

He turned his back to Merlin and hung his head, ashamed. Merlin shook his head. Two gay kings in a row, and not much they could do about it. "Do the others know?"

"They know about Sonic, but I haven't told them my sexual orientation yet."

"Why haven't you? It's something they should know."

"Some of the knights, especially Lancelot, were really mad about Sonic being gay. I don't know how they'll react if they find out I am as well. What do you think about this?"

Merlin was silent for a few minutes, thinking it over. "I'm overly impressed with it, but as long as you're a capable leader, I suppose it doesn't do too much harm. Though I am curious what you plan to do about an heir."

Shadic thought about it. "I suppose I could become female when the time comes. Could you cast a spell on me to turn me female?"

"If that's what you want."

"Yeah, it is. Thanks. When should I do that? I am interested in Galahad."

Merlin chuckled. "Galahad? Are you sure you've known him long enough?"

"He reminds me of someone that I'm dating on Earth; his name is Silver."

"So you want to be with him in this world too, then." Merlin shook his head, smiling. "You should talk to Galahad about it. Just tell me when you're ready."

Shadic smiled and nodded. "I will. In the meantime, we should keep a lookout for Morgan Le Fay, Mordred, and the other person that they were talking to."

Merlin was about to say something when they saw the phoenix fly in. It landed and screeched urgently. They looked at it, wondering what was wrong.

"Are they nearby?" Merlin took a guess.

The phoenix nodded. It screeched again and few over to protect the queen and her lover. Shadic and Merlin smiled at this. The king walked out of the cave and saw that night was approaching.

The full moon was behind the clouds and Shadic smirked; all he had to do was wait for it to appear and he would transform. It wouldn't be hard to find the other vampires and kill them. Shadic watched the clouds, wishing he could make them move faster. A few minutes later, the full moon appeared. His eyes turned golden-yellow and he started to growl, then began to transform into a wolf. Afterwards, he growled and set off to find the others.


	24. Vampires Verses Werewolves

Chapter 24: Vampires Verses Werewolves

The full moon shone brightly overhead as the wolf tracked its prey. It sniffed the air before catching the scent of a vampire. It ran forward, following its nose. A few minutes later, he saw Morgan Le Fay. The wolf growled, baring its fangs, and got ready to pounce.

Morgan Le Fay looked around and noticed the wolf leaping at her. She bared her fangs and hissed before transforming into a bat and screeching at the wolf. The witch tried to fly away but the wolf pounced on her, growling angrily. The bat tried to get out from under the wolf's paws, screeching again. The wolf growled, lowering its fangs to the bat's neck, and injected a large dose of werewolf venom into the bat's chest as it bit and wounded her.

Pain coursed through her body as she moved in an attempt to get away from the wolf's teeth. All she succeeded in was wounding herself further. Morgan Le Fay screeched angrily as she felt the venom begin to kill her. The wolf growled; it would only take a few minutes. It got off of the bat and looked at her angrily. She tried to get up, falling over again from the affects of the venom. Soon, she stopped trying to get up as the venom finished killing her.

The wolf howled in victory and feasted on Morgan Le Fay's remains; it didn't have any control over itself when transformed. Then it snarled and looked around for Mordred and Maleagant. Sniffing the air gave it a general idea of which direction they were in. It growled and ran swiftly on all fours, catching up to the other two vampires. The wolf took them by surprise, but the both of them being there gave them an advantage. Before he could bite into Mordred, Maleagant kicked him off the green hedgehog.

The wolf growled, showings its fangs, and lunged. Mordred and Malagant bit into the wolf to release vampire venom, wounding it, and bared their fangs before escaping. The wolf whimpered, trying to look at his wounds. It growled and licked them, hoping to get the venom out. A few seconds later, the wolf whined and then fell unconscious.

Mordred and Maleagant hurried to where they thought the queen would be, making sure to stay alert for anyone else keen on attacking them. They chuckled, stakes in hand. Once they got to the cave, they saw that Sonic and Percival were still sleeping. They also saw Merlin and a phoenix keeping watch over the two vampires.

"We should do something about them first," Mordred said. "Old guy or not, Merlin could make it a pain in the ass for us."

Malegant nodded. "What do you have in mind?"

Mordred frowned, thinking of what they could do. "I'm not sure..."

"Perhaps we could drain him?"

Mordred nodded. "Let's do it, then. Just be careful of that phoenix."

The other vampire nodded and snuck up behind Merlin. He buried his fangs into the wizard's neck and drank his blood, killing him instantly. Mordred moved toward the two females, keeping an eye on the phoenix's movements.

It was sleeping with a wing over its head. Mordred looked at Malegant. "Kill Sonic, not Percival."

Malegant nodded, moving forward to look down at the queen. She was still in peaceful slumber, unaware of the danger she was in. It was almost too easy. Suddenly, she groaned and stirred. Her eyes widened as she saw the man above him and screamed, trying to move, but it was too late. Maleagant had driven the stake into her heart.

Percival shot up at the sound of Sonic's scream, snarling at the man before lunging at him. Mordred cursed as he noticed the phoenix also waking. The phoenix screeched as it leapt towards Mordred and Maleagant, scratching them with its claws. They hissed in pain, then turned into bats and flew out of the cave. The phoenix flew over to Sonic and cried on the queen's wound, knowing that its tears had healing powers and hoped to heal her.

Sonic whimpered, moving slightly as the tears fell on her. Percival placed her hands on the queen, looking up at the phoenix. Both hoped the queen healed, and fast. The phoenix's tears continued to fall. Sonic shook her head as she felt her life leaving her. The stake had done its job. Giving Percival a smile, she moved a hand over one of hers. In the next moment, she was dead. Percival gasped and started to cry. She looked at the phoenix as it raised its head and screeched loudly, then flew outside to find Shadic.

It found him after a few minutes of searching and landed next to him. The phoenix healed the wolf's wounds, who stood. It growled angrily and looked at the phoenix, wondering what it wanted. The phoenix moved in the direction of the cave, screeching again. The wolf growled again. It sprinted after the phoenix and soon the two creatures came to the cave. The wolf returned to its normal form as a cloud passed over the moon and he gasped when he saw his mother. After running to her side, he fell to his knees. Laying a hand on her, he whimpered.

"Mom...mom!" He yelled, shaking her. The king looked at Percival. "What happened?"

"That man was here. I woke after he had stabbed her." Percival reached out and lightly stroked the side of Shadic's face. "I'm sorry, but there wasn't anything we could do to stop it."

Shadic's eyes widened and he growled, his eyes turning golden-yellow. "Mordred," he said. "I'm going to kill him."

Percival backed away, a little nervous about the king's anger. The king growled angrily and transformed into a wolf, howling in rage. He snarled, showing his fangs. Percival backed away from him, trying to appear as nonthreatening as possible. It was hard with him as angry as he was. A light snarl was on her face when she spoke.

"I want to help you," she said.

The wolf looked at her, growling, but nodded. It wasn't easy for him to team up with an enemy like a vampire.

Percival gave a small sigh of relief. "I'll stay out of your way," she promised.

The wolf ran out of the cave as Percival changed into one also and ran after it.

The phoenix was unsure of what to do, settling for waiting for the two of them to return. If they took too long, it would go after them. Soon, the wolf and the vampire saw Mordred and Maleagant. They growled in anger and the two evil vampires saw them. Mordred was prepared, drawing his sword as the two ran at them. The vampire snarled and slashed his sword at the two wolves.

They avoided the slash, separating to run around both him and Maleagant. Mordred was their priority, but Maleagant was still a threat as well. Shadic growled and pounced on Mordred, using his dark powers to increase his strength. The werewolf howled and tore the vampire's throat out, going for Maleagant next.

Percival was already fighting him, having left quite a few wounds on his body. Every time she got a chance, the vampire threw her off and countered her attack. Shadic growled; it had a dark aura around its body and pounced on the other vampire. Maleagant tried to throw him off, but found the other vampire helping the werewolf hold him down. He snarled at her in anger, still trying to throw them off him.

The wolf growled and killed him as well.

Percival backed away from Shadic the moment he had killed the vampire. In the state he was in, she feared that he would attack her. Shadic snarled and lunged towards her but she turned into a bat and flew away. Shadic growled as he watched her fly away, deciding not to give chase to her. He howled and ran off, looking for prey.


	25. The Funeral

Chapter 25: The Funeral  


The next day, he woke up and was covered in blood. Shadic groaned and ran back to the cave. Percival was there and looked at him.

"Kill a lot of things?" she asked. A small smile tugged at her lips. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," Shadic said. "They're dead. Let's get out of here and go back to Camelot."

Percival nodded. "Are we going to bring Merlin and Sonic's bodies back to give them a burial?"

"Yes, we'll do that."

Percival nodded again but wondered about the kraken and the phoenix. "Should we have Lamorak bring them to the castle? It would be easier than carrying them ourselves."

Shadic nodded. "Sure. Galahad is still in his kraken form; he's exploring the ocean now."

"He will come if we call for him, right?"

"Yeah, he will."

Percival nodded. "Let's get moving, then."

The king nodded. He called for Lamorak. The phoenix flew over, landing at his side and looking at him.

"Can you carry Merlin and Sonic?" Shadic asked it. The phoenix nodded. It lifted the two and flapped its wings. It rose in the air before flying off back to Camelot. Shadic smiled and went to the ocean, calling for the Kraken. He hoped it would hear him. "Galahad!" he shouted. "We're ready to leave now!"

The kraken swam out of the water, turning back into Galahad. Shadic closed his eyes and they teleported back to Camelot.

"Once Lamorak gets back, we're going to give Sonic and Merlin a proper burial," Shadic said. "Until then, we should check on Lancelot and Gawain."

They nodded and went back inside the castle. Shadic saw the wyvern and the Cerberus in the courtyard, and looked up when they saw their king.

"How are you two doing?"

_We're fine,_ the wyvern said. It looked at the king. _How is Sonic?_

Shadic looked away, biting his lower lip. "Dead."

The wyvern's eyes widened. _Dead?_ It asked. _How?_

_"Mordred and that other guy killed her. Percival was there; she could tell you better than I can."_

Percival nodded and told them. After she had explained, everyone was in shock. The wyvern growled and flapped its wings, taking off into the air and flying into the forest. The Cerberus looked at them. It growled and followed the wyvern.

"I guess they need some time to get used to it," Shadic said.

Percival nodded and they went inside the castle. Shadic looked at Galahad, a blush appearing on his face. Galahad blushed back and smiled.

"I...I have something to ask you," Galahad said. "Do you...like me? I've seen the way you look at me, Your Majesty."

The king nodded. "Yes, you remind me of someone special to me..." A small frown came to Shadic's face. That may not have been the best way to put it. "Not that that's the only reason. I know you're your own person, and I'd like to get to know you as well..."

Galahad nodded. "I...I like you too," he said hesitantly.

Shadic smiled. "I have something to tell you, and the other knights. I...I'm...gay."

The knight blinked in surprise. So was he. "That makes things easier," Galahad laughed. "Though, I'm not sure how wise it is to tell Lancelot of this."

The king nodded. "He seemed pretty mad when Sonic revealed he was gay. So...would you like to...form a relationship?"

Galahad smiled. He'd love to. "I would be honored, Your Majesty." Grabbing Shadic's hand and pulling him over, he placed a light kiss on the knuckles. The smile was still on his face.

Shadic chuckled. "Very well, then. Let's do that."

Galahad smiled and they heard a screech. They turned around to see the phoenix flying towards them. It landed, setting down the bodies of Merlin and Sonic, and then screeched once more. The phoenix looked at the king and flapped its wings, flying into the air.

Shadic sighed as he looked down at the bodies. "We'll get a funeral prepared," he told the phoenix. "Could you go to the forest and see how Gawain and Lancelot are?"

The phoenix nodded. It screeched once more and flew towards the forest where the other two mythical creatures were.

Shadic gave Galahad a small smile. "Let's go start preparing a funeral."

Galahad nodded, and they walked off. A few hours later, the funeral had started. Everyone was there, including the phoenix, Cerberus and wyvern. Not many knew what to say beyond a farewell. The king buried their bodies in the royal graveyard, and looked at the grave of his mother. A tear ran down his face and he started to cry. He wished his father was here now. A few minutes later, Nimue appeared and walked up to him.

"Would you like me to summon your father to Camelot?" She asked.

Shadic nodded. Nimue chanted, power rising within her before shooting up to the heavens. A symbol appeared on the ground below her and soon a disturbance in energy had the clouds swirling in the sky. Lightning flashed and a shape came from the sky, feet touching the ground as though he had been carried and set down. Everything returned to normal as Shadow looked at his son.


	26. Shadow's Arrival

Chapter 26: Shadow's Arrival

Seeing the tears, he rushed to him. "What happened?"

"Dad...it's mom. She...she's dead!" Shadic exclaimed, and told him everything.

Shadow pulled him against him, shushing his son. Tears had come to his own eyes as well, though he tried to hide them.

"You'll be all right. I'm here now." Rubbing his back, Shadow tried to think of something better to tell him.

The king nodded and hugged his father. Shadow looked around at the rest of the knights. The wyvern blinked in surprise. It walked up to him and spoke. _We really did look the same. You must be Shadow, then?_

Shadow looked at the wyvern and nodded. "Who are you?"

_Lancelot, the best of the knights of the Round Table._ The wyvern stood proudly. Despite its change in body, it still thought of itself as such.

Shadow looked at it and nodded, then back to his son. "So, you are king here?"

"Mom made me king after she became a vampire," Shadic said.

"That was nice of her," he said. "I assume you'll live here for the rest of your life?"

Shadic nodded. "What about you?" he asked his father. "Will you stay here as well?"

Shadow smiled. "Of course," he said.

Shadic's face brightened as he smiled. Grabbing Shadow's hand, he started pulling him back toward the castle. "I'll show you around."

Shadow was surprised by this but nodded. He followed his son into the castle. Shadic showed Shadow around the castle, explaining what each room was as they walked by.

Once he did that, Shadow looked at his son and smiled. "It seems you have a lot of responsibility around here to rule the kingdom," he said with a smile.

The king nodded. "I think I'm ready for it. Though, I won't have to do it all on my own."

Shadow smiled. "You have your knights with you, so they will be of help."

Shadic looked at him hesitantly. What would his dad say if he found out his son was a werewolf? "There's something I should tell you..." Shadic shifted nervously, unsure why he was so nervous. "I became a werewolf."

Shadow's eyes widened in shock. "Really? That's...interesting. When did this happen?"

"Shortly after mom became a vampire. I asked Lancelot to do it, so I could be with her." He looked down at the floor with a sigh. "It didn't matter much, in the end."

His father looked at him in sympathy and knelt down, putting a hand on Shadic's shoulder.

"You'll be fine, Shadic." Shadow didn't want to upset him farther, but he had to say it. "Sometimes, you lose someone important to you, and there's nothing you can do about it except try to move on. You know Sonic wouldn't want you to mope around crying."

The king nodded. "I suppose you're right," he said with a smile. "At least you're here with me now."

Shadow gave Shadic a smile. "We'll get happier together." He patted Shadic's shoulder. "Is there anything important going on right now?"

"No, not really. We just killed Mordred and Morgan Le Fay; they were planning to take over Camelot and we were at war with them. Now that's over, we'd like to take a break here. I suppose I could start my duties again."

Shadow nodded. "Is there any way I can help?"

The king thought about it and looked at his father. "Would you...like to become a Knight of the Round Table?"

Shadow chuckled. "I'm afraid I don't have the skills to become a knight. Don't I need to know swordplay?"

"Yes...but we could always teach you. It is a great honor to be a knight."

Shadow thought about it, and then nodded. "All right, go for it."

Shadic nodded and drew his sword. Shadow knelt down, and the king began to knight him. "Do you promise to uphold the laws of this kingdom, and the qualities of knighthood?"

"I do," Shadow said.

"By my right as king, I dub you Sir Shadow, Knight of the Round Table."

Shadow smiled and stood. Shadic looked at Percival. "Find some armor for our newest knight!"

Percival nodded and walked away. A few minutes later, she came back with some armor and clothed Shadow in it. Shadow looked at himself, impressed. Nodding his thanks to Percival, he looked back at Shadic.

"I should go learn how to fight in this world."

Shadic nodded. "I'll teach you," he said with a smile.

"Lead the way, my king." Shadow bowed as he spoke.

The king chuckled, then walked into the armory. He gave Shadow a sword and shield, and the two went into the courtyard. The wyvern and Cerberus moved out of their way.

"Tell me what I need to do," he said.

"You say you've never used a sword before?" Shadic asked.

Shadow nodded, and Shadic smirked before lunging at him. The knight was surprised and blocked the blow. They continued to train for a while until Shadow got the hang of it. Shadow pushed himself, stopping only when he was too tired to push himself any farther.

"That's enough," Shadic said, smiling. "I think you know how to wield a sword and fight now."

The knight nodded. "I have to admit, it's a little strange."

"Come; it is time to tell the others. We must have a meeting to decide what to do next."

Shadow bowed and followed him. Taking orders from his own son was something he'll have to get used to.


	27. A Ride in the Forest

Chapter 27: A Ride in the Forest  


Soon, the other knights were assembled and they were ready to begin the meeting. They sat down at the Round Table. The king looked around at them and began to speak.

"Now that the threat of Mordred and Morgan Le Fay is gone, we need to decide what we're going to do next."

Percival nodded, as did Galahad and Shadow. The wyvern and Cerberus walked in as well, as did the phoenix.

"We could patrol the kingdom," Percival suggested.

Shadic thought about it. "That would help prevent something like this from happening again."

The knights all nodded. Then, Shadow spoke up. "What will you have have us do?" He asked.

"Lancelot, Gawain, and Lamorak can take care of patrolling the kingdom for now. At least until we have more people to send out around the kingdom. I'd feel better knowing they're out protecting the borders, anyway."

The knight nodded as the king looked at the three mythical creatures and gave them their orders. Once he was done relaying his orders, Shadic looked back at the others.

"Any more ideas?"

The other knights shook their heads. The wyvern growled and nodded. It flapped its wings and flew out of the castle, followed by the phoenix and Cerberus. Shadic smiled as Shadow watched them in awe.

"How did they become mythical creatures?" He asked.

"Lancelot became a wyvern with the help of the Lady of the Lake. It was to help fight against Mordred when we learned that he had Morgan Le Fay on his side. Gawain and Lamorak did the same, but Merlin was the one to transform them."

"That's cool. Can he other knights transform into anything?"

The king nodded. "Galahad can become a kraken, if he wants. I can transform as well."

Shadow nodded. "What can you turn into?"

"A horse."

"That's cool. Perhaps we could go for a ride sometime. How about now?"

Shadic thought about it and nodded. He closed his eyes and began to transform. This time, the transformation happened much faster. His face changed at the same moment as his body, forming a horse's. The mane and long tail took the place of his quills and short tail. The tail swished as hooves took the place of his hands and feet. Everything changed to black and he looked at his father.

Shadow's eyes widened. "That's amazing," he said.

The horse nodded. It looked at Shadow as the knight got on its back, and walked out of the castle. It walked through the town, showing Shadow around for the time being. The knight looked around; he would enjoy living in this time. Soon, the horse came out of town and began to walk on a path in the forest. Shadow could hear its feet clopping as it walked.

"This is a nice place," Shadow commented. He sighed as he looked around. "A stroll through the forest is nice, but just how fast can you go in this form?"

The horse whinnied and picked up speed. A few minutes later, it was galloping at its full speed. Shadow held onto the horse, doing his best not to fall off its back. It was faster than he'd been expecting, if he was honest. Minutes later, the horse slowed to a stop and came to a clearing in the forest to eat some grass. Shadow smiled and got off, looking at it.

"I know the knights have their own steeds, so is it okay if I use you as mine?" The horse nodded. "Just when I have to go somewhere, though," Shadow said. "I don't want to lose my son too." The horse looked at him. It walked up to Shadow and nuzzled him. Shadow smiled, patting its snout. "We shouldn't spend too much time out here. People will start wondering where their king is."

The horse nodded. Shadow got on its back and it started to head back to Camelot. Shadow stretched as he watched the forest go by. He wouldn't mind protecting this beautiful kingdom.


	28. Shadic's Transformation

Chapter 28: Shadic's Transformation

Half an hour later, they came back to the castle. Shadow got off the horse and watched it return to its normal form.

"I'd love to be your steed," Shadic said, smiling. "I'd have to make my horse form permanent, though."

Shadow nodded, smiling also. "That's why I said it should only be when I have to go somewhere."

"You wouldn't mind if it was permanent, would you?"

Shadow thought about it and shook his head. "I wouldn't. I'm sure the others would, though. You're their king."

He smiled and bowed, then went into the castle as the king followed him. Gawain walked up to Shadic, giving him a kiss.

"We were wondering where you were," he said. "Lancelot, Gawain and Lamorak are still out on patrol. Is there anything you want to tell us?"

"I brought father for a ride," he said. "While we were in the forest...he asked me to be his steed and I said yes."

Galahad's eyes widened. "So, you want to become a horse permanently?" He asked. The king nodded. "Why do you want that form permanently? Couldn't you just turn into it when Shadow wants to go out for a ride?"

Shadic nodded, but that wouldn't be the same. He smiled and told Galahad the reason. "It's not the same. I can't really explain it."

Galahad hesitated. He loved Shadic, and he didn't really think it would be the same either without his lover. But he didn't want to challenge the king's decision. He wasn't really meeting Shadic's gaze now, nervous of what the answer would be.

"What's wrong?"

"I just..." Galahad bit his lower lip. "Well, I just don't think it would be the same."

The king's eyes widened and he nodded. "I see..." he said. Suddenly, Galahad pressed him up against the wall and kissed Shadic deeply. Then he pulled apart and turned away.

Shadic's face had flushed at the short amount of contact. He didn't know what to say to the knight now. He grabbed Galahad and kissed him back. The knight and the king made out for a few minutes before stopping as Shadow watched in amusement. Shadow nodded and looked at his king, thinking about Galahad. He had just seen what they did, and knew the two loved each other.

"I...I can handle it," Galahad said, and looked at Shadic. "Who am I to challenge your decision?"

Shadic smiled and kissed his lover. He ran outside, followed by Shadow, and the two headed towards the Lady of the Lake.

"What can I help you with?" She smiled at the two when they got there.

"I would like you to transform me into a horse permanently," Shadic said.

Nimue thought about it, wondering why the king wanted this. "That's an odd request, but I'll do it."

Shadic nodded. Nimue closed her eyes and cast a spell at Shadic. The process was slow this time, painful, and much more detailed. He screamed in pain as he began to transform. Dropping to all fours, Shadic felt the alterations beginning inside his body. Every change to his inner organs hurt this time. Closing his eyes against the pain, Shadic willed the process to get over with soon. The pain increased tenfold when the bones in his body started reforming, both growing and changing how the joints connected them at once. Arms and legs changed, thinning for the most part. Hands and feet changed to black hooves. The body on top of the legs altered next, expanding in size painfully as the organs grew and bones restructured. The short blue tail flattening to his rear lengthened before splitting into hundreds of strands of hair. The quills on the back of his head did the same, falling to the left. Shoulders grew larger, the change traveling up to his throat. This altered as well, growing larger and slanting forward. Eyes closed again as his jaw changed, extending to his face as it grew out into the longer face of a horse. Angling downward, this time the changes hurt. Every aspect of his mouth changed as well. Violet eyes moved more toward the sides of his face, changing how they were angled as well. Ears became smaller, changing shape a little as they connected to his head differently. The hair turned black like in his previous transformation, though the rest of him became light brown in color. Once the pain had subsided, he looked over at Nimue.

Shadow sighed. "What will we do now? The king is in the form of a horse permanently."

Nimue looked at the horse then back at Shadow. "You could always take his place. You were married to the queen, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was...but Shadic made me a Knight of the Round Table. Plus, he and Galahad are in love with each other. You could imagine how this would affect Galahad."

Nimue sighed. The situation had suddenly grown more complicated than she would have liked. "There has to be something we can do," Nimue said.

"Could you transform someone into Shadic?"

Nimue thought about it. "I suppose so." Shadow sighed and nodded. Nimue smiled. "Why did he want to do this, anyway?" She asked him.

"I wanted to know what his horse form was like, and ended up going for a ride in the woods." Shadow shrugged. "It just kind of went from there. Once he decides something, he tends to stick to it."

Nimue nodded. "I suppose you could ask one of the knights if they want to transform into the king; there will be a mental change as well."

Shadow smiled. "And if that doesn't work?"

"I suppose you could get one of the citizens to do it."

The knight shook his head. "They wouldn't want that. I'll ask one of the knights, but if this doesn't work, we need to figure something else out."

Nimue nodded as Shadow got on the horse and walked back to the castle.


	29. Galahad and Shadic

Chapter 29: Galahad and Shadic

When he arrived, he called all the other knights to a conference. The seemed a little confused the king wasn't there, but came anyway. Shadow took a breath before explaining the situation.

"Shadic has become a horse forever, and I need one of you to transform into him. Permanently."

Their eyes widened and they thought it over. Galahad looked at them and then stepped forwards. "I'll do it," he said. "Someone will have to take my place as well."

Shadow nodded and they went back to the Lady. Nimue smiled. "Galahad? Are you sure?" The white hedgehog nodded. "All right then."

Nimue summoned her magic and cast a spell at Galahad, who began to transform into Shadic. As far as his general shape went, not much changed. His face retained its features as well, nothing but coloring changing. Violet replaced the gold of his eyes and the quills making up his bangs shrank and flattened onto his head. The twin quills hanging down from his head shortened as well, more growing out until he had six like Shadic did. Galahad looked down as he felt something happening to the thicker patch of fur on his chest. It shrank as well, fur on his stomach doing the same until it became the patch of skin that both Sonic and Shadic had. The fur on his arms did the same. Galahad looked at Nimue as the colors of his fur and quills altered. Most of them went blue, with a black streak on top of his head and red tipping the bottom half of the outer four quills.

When the transformation was over, Galahad opened his eyes and looked at his new body. "This is cool," he said. "Now I'm the..." He gasped in pain and felt himself turn back into his normal form. Shadow and Nimue frowned, looking at Galahad in disappointment. "What happened?" Galahad asked. "I thought it was a permanent change."

"We...don't know," Shadow said, looking at Nimue for an explanation.

Nimue thought about it for a while. Nothing she thought of made any sense. Eventually she shook her head. "I can't think of an explanation for this."

Shadow nodded. Then, Galahad thought of something. He closed his eyes and tried to transform into Shadic. It worked, so he turned back into Galahad again. The knight grinned.

"I can decide which form I want to be in." Galahad looked at Shadow with nervousness. "That'll still work, right? It won't mess up anything?"

Shadow hesitated; he wasn't sure.

"The king needs to be around as often as possible," Nimue said. "I'm not sure this is a good idea."

Galahad looked at her. "I'll be fine," he said.

Nimue and Shadow looked at each other. They glanced at the horse that was Shadic, and then at Galahad. "That will be fine," Shadow said, and then back at Nimue. "Will he have a mental change when he is Shadic?"

Nimue shook her head, then gave him the reason why. "The form isn't permanent, so he'll have his own mind no matter which form he takes."

Shadow's eyes widened and he looked at Galahad, then sighed. "Can we at least call you Shadic when you're in that form?"

Galahad nodded. "Of course you can. I'll do my best to fulfill his duties."

"That would be great, Galahad. Thanks a lot."

Shadow looked at the horse that was Shadic, then got on and patted its head, speaking to it. "Let's go back to the castle."

The horse nodded and began to head back. Shadow smiled; maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Galahad sighed and followed him. Once they got back to Castle Camelot, Shadow got off of his horse and they walked inside. Galahad cleared his throat and spoke to the mythical creatures.

"I can take on Shadic's form at times," he told them. "But I'll still have my own mind. Don't worry, I'll do my best to fulfill his royal duties."

The wyvern, Cerberus, and phoenix looked at each other. Then they looked back to Galahad and nodded.

"You can still become a kraken, right?" Shadow asked him.

Galahad nodded. "Maybe that's why it didn't actually work."

Shadow sighed; that made sense. He smiled. "Well, I'm sure you'll do the king's duties well."

Galahad smiled and transformed into Shadic. The king nodded and looked at his father. "What's first?"

Shadow looked at Shadic. "You used to be Galahad, so you know what the king does."

Shadic nodded. He walked up to the throne and sat in it. Getting comfortable, he waited for things to start. It was a little weird, since all of the knights except Percival and Shadow were mythical creatures, and Percival could only come out at night. Shadic sighed and saw Shadow walk up, bowing before him. The knight spoke.

"There isn't anything happening on the borders," he said. "What would you have us do?"

Shadic thought about it. "How are the people in the village doing? Has it been rebuilt?"

"They're still hard at work building the village," Shadow said. "It's nearly complete, from what I've heard."

The king nodded. "That is fine, Shadow. Go and check on their progress."

Shadow nodded and bowed, then walked out of the castle. Shadic sighed and stood up, walking around the castle. That love he felt was still there, but he didn't have anyone to show it to anymore. This would be harder than he had originally thought. He hesitated. Shadic turned back into Galahad and looked at his body, then changed into Shadic once again. Now that he was both Shadic and Galahad, he didn't know which part of him to love.

He sighed again. It would be much easier to simply love both sides. Shadic closed his eyes and concentrated. Thinking of both his and Galahad's feelings, he soon accomplished what he had been trying to do. He opened his eyes and smiled, then sighed in relief. Shadic walked out into the courtyard and saw the mythical creatures. The wyvern looked at him. It growled and spoke.

_After everything that already happened, why did you do this?_

"What are you talking about?" Shadic asked it.

_Being able to take on both Galahad and Shadic's forms. I'm aware that we need a king, but surely something else could have been done._

Shadic sighed and turned back into Galahad. "Nimue tried to make a clone, but that didn't work. I thought it would help if I became Shadic."

The wyvern growled again, angrily, and flapped its wings. _Shadow easily could have become king. What was everyone thinking?_

Galahad's eyes widened. He hadn't thought of that. "Shadic...said that his father wanted him to become his steed, but the king told him that it would have to be permanent."

The wyvern shook its head. _Why would he do a stupid thing like that?_

"I...I don't know, Lancelot."

The wyvern growled, then flapped its wings and flew into the forest to see Nimue. The Lady of the Lake was startled when it suddenly landed on the ground in front of her.

"What is it, Lancelot?"

_Why did Shadic transform himself into a horse permanently?_ The wyvern growled in anger. _Now we don't have a king!_

Nimue shook her head. "I don't know why he did. Would you feel any better knowing that Shadow had told him not to?"

The wyvern growled, showing its fangs. _Can you turn him back? We need him._

"I could try, Lancelot."

_Very well, then. Please do._

With that, the wyvern flew into the air. Nimue watched it leave and soon it grabbed the horse in its talons, then landed in front of Nimue. The Lady of the Lake closed her eyes and cast the reverse spell at the horse.


	30. Lancelot's Betrayal

Chapter 30: Lancelot's Betrayal

In a few minutes, Shadic sat in the grass, blinking up at her and the wyvern. The wyvern growled, rose itself to its full height, and roared at Shadic. _What were you thinking?_ It asked loudly.

Shadic fell back, trying to get away from the wyvern. He stuttered, unable to say anything when faced with an angry wyvern. It was one thing to see Lancelot upset with him. It was entirely different when it was something that could easily eat him.

The wyvern growled some more. _Bloody stupid werewolf,_ it said. _I should just eat you now so that this doesn't happen again._

Shadic whimpered. "I don't want to be eaten."

The wyvern huffed, glaring down at the frightened hedgehog. Looking toward Nimue, it let out a long breath. It wouldn't be best to eat the king. _What do you suggest?_

Nimue shrugged and looked at the king. "Why did you turn into a horse permanently?"

"Father liked my horse form, and I..." Shadic looked at the wyvern nervously. He knew I wasn't good enough for Lancelot. "I got caught up in the moment, and didn't think, I guess."

_He told me that he wanted you to be his steed,_ the wyvern said, growling.

Shadic nodded. "That's what he said. I wanted to make him happy."

The wyvern growled angrily. It flapped its wings and headed back to the castle. Shadic sighed, turned into his horse form, and galloped after it. Once they got there, Shadic turned back to normal and saw Shadow.

"You're back," Shadow said with a smile.

"Yeah," Shadic said. "Thanks to Lancelot."

Shadow looked at the wyvern and nodded, then back to the king. "You shouldn't have made it permanent," he told his son.

Shadic nodded and saw Galahad, but was confused as he was in the form of Shadic. "You're wandering around like that?" he asked.

Galahad smiled. "I was transformed into you by Nimue," he said. "But I can change between my normal form and your form."

Shadic smiled; he didn't mind. It would be nice to have a twin. "That could be fun, actually." Shadic paused. "You still feel the same way about me, right?"

"Yes, of course I do," Galahad said. "Do you?"

"Of course." Shadic smiled. He took Galahad's hands. Leaning forward, he gave the other a kiss.

Galahad chuckled, kissing him back. Shadic looked at him; he found it cool that Galahad was in his form.

"This is pretty interesting."

"I'm glad you like it," Galahad said. "We're basically twins now."

Shadic nodded and kissed him once again. Shadow looked at the wyvern, expecting him to have a reaction of some kind to the two of them.

The wyvern growled angrily, glaring at Galahad. _How dare you!_ It roared.

Galahad looked at the wyvern, flinching backward. "I fell in love."

_You cannot love someone of your own gender! It is wrong!_

"But... I... " Galahad glared back. "I can't help it. It just happened. What do you have against it, anyway?"

The wyvern growled. It flapped its wings and told him. _It's not right. It is a sin, and goes against everything in nature._ Its growling got louder as it continued glaring at them. _Women are made for reproduction. If you turn your back on them, you turn your back on your entire race. Can you imagine what it would be like if everyone was like you?_

Shadic walked up Lancelot. "It's working for us," he said. "I was going to transform into a female anyway so I could do that. You have no right to say those things; it is not your place, knight. Being gay is no sin."

Lancelot growled at the king. _That doesn't make it any better._

The king glared at him and turned away. Galahad gave Lancelot a glare as well before following Shadic. That night, everything was quiet. Percival was awake and out to feed. Lancelot saw that Shadic was about to go to bed and snarled.

_My king,_ he snarled. _I need to speak to you outside._

Shadic nodded. "Of course," he said, and followed the wyvern. "What is it you want?"

The wyvern looked at the king. It growled angrily. Shadic stared up at the wyvern, unsure of what it could want at this time of night.

"Is this about earlier?"

_Yes; I wanted to apologize earlier. I was out of place._

Shadic nodded and forgave him. As her turned away, the wyvern opened its mouth and let out a blast of fire that burned Shadic's back. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground as the wyvern put its hind legs on him. The claws dug into his chest and it growled.

"What are you doing?" Shadic asked it.

_What do you think? You're the reason Galahad is going against everything he knows is right. If I take you out of the picture, he'll go back to normal._

"You traitor!"

Shadic tried to get up but the wyvern was too strong. It wounded Shadic greatly, who screamed in pain. The scream attracted the other knights, who gasped at the sight.

The Cerberus didn't wait for the wyvern to explain itself. Instead, the three-headed dog leapt onto the wyvern, knocking it away from Shadic. The wyvern growled. It roared at the Cerberus, who roared back. It leapt at the wyvern, and the two mythical creatures fought. Shadic moved back as the creatures fought, tearing at each other with their claws. The Cerberus bit at the wyvern, trying to get a good hold on it.

The wyvern roared and clawed at the Cerberus, causing it to growl in pain. The Cerberus backed away before leaping at the wyvern again. The other creature growled and flapped its wings, hovering in the air before firing a blast of fire at the Cerberus. It growled in pain as the fire engulfed the dog and it fell dead. The wyvern landed and lunged at Shadic.

Shadic moved, getting out of the way as the knights ran forward to protect their king.

"Why are you doing this, Lancelot?" Galahad asked.

The wyvern growled, showing its sharp fangs. _Why do you think?_ It thought the answer was obvious.

Galahad sighed and used his psychic powers on it. The wyvern found itself unable to move. Growling, it glared at the knight. It growled angrily and Galahad threw the wyvern against a wall. Shadic walked up, drawing his sword.

"You have betrayed this kingdom, and your king," he told it. "I am sorry, Lancelot, but you leave me no choice. I strip you of your rank as a Knight of the Round Table and banish you from Camelot forever."

Lancelot growled, glaring at the king. Galahad would prevent the wyvern from doing anything else. Turning, it flew away from the castle. It landed in front of Nimue, who gasped as she saw it.

"What do you want?" She asked.

_I've been stripped of my rank as knight and exiled from Camelot,_ Lancelot said.

"And why is that?"

_I tried to kill the king._

Nimue gasped. "If you have shamed the king, then you have no right to be here anymore," she said. "Leave Camelot and never return."

The wyvern growled and flapped its wings, flying out of the land forever.


	31. The King and His Knight

Chapter 31: The King and His Knight  


Back at the castle, Shadic gave Galahad a grateful smile.

"I'm glad he's gone," the king said. "Now we can be together."

Galahad went over with a smile. "First, we have to get you fixed up."

Shadic shook his head as the wounds healed on their own. Galahad sighed in relief.

"What do you want to do now?" Galahad asked.

Shadic smirked and led Galahad into his room. They climbed into bed and began to make out. Shadic put his arms around Galahad, pressing close to the knight. Galahad smiled and kissed the king passionately. Nervousness was building inside Shadic; he'd never really done this before, so he had no idea if he was doing anything right.

Galahad sighed and kissed him, then sat up. "Sorry...you look nervous."

The king nodded. "I am nervous."

"All right, then. We'll take it slow. You mentioned something about becoming a woman?"

Shadic nodded. "Did you want me to?"

"Sure," Galahad said. "It would be interesting. Why did you want to?"

Shadic looked away, feeling his face heat up more. "Well, the throne needs an heir, and I thought it would be easier than choosing someone to take my place."

Galahad smiled and kissed his lover. "That would be great," he said. "Go ahead."

The king nodded. He got up and stretched, then walked out of the castle to see Nimue. Galahad sighed and followed him. Nimue was still frowning when they came to her. She still couldn't believe what Lancelot had done. She turned to see the king and Galahad approaching.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

Shadic shrugged. "A little sore," he said. "I can't believe Lancelot would do such a thing; he was the most loyal of the knights. Judging by your expression, he came to see you?"

"Yes, though I'm not sure why. He should have known I wouldn't pleased with him."

Shadic frowned. "I want to speak to him; find out what drove him to betray us."

Nimue nodded and concentrated. A vision appeared of Lancelot; he was on Avalon. "He's on Avalon again. What were you in need of?"

"I was wondering if you could transform me into a female. Galahad and I want to have a child."

Nimue nodded again, a smile coming to her face. "All right. It'll be done in a minute." She cast the spell at Shadic.

Shadic grimaced in pain, and felt himself beginning to transform. Looking down at himself, he was surprised to witness the changes his body was having. They hurt a little, but he'd been expecting that. Especially when the bones in his hips expanded, the muscle over those growing out to a nice curve off his waist. His thighs grew larger as well, followed by his calves. Breasts came off his chest, causing him to wince at the sensation. Any changes to his face obviously couldn't be seen by him, though he could only imagine what they may have involved. As his insides altered, he really felt the pain he'd been expecting.

When it was over, the queen looked at her new body and smiled. "This is great," she told Nimue. "Is it permanent, or temporary?"

"Temporary. But you can stay in it for as long as you want." She smiled at the queen. "Or need to."

"Thanks," Shadic said, and went back to the castle with the knight. Once they got there, the queen went in her room as Galahad followed her. He was still in Shadic's male form, and smiled.

Shadic returned the smile. "Are you going to stay in that form?" she asked.

Galahad nodded. Shadic blushed, looking away from him. The knight smiled and kissed his lover. Shadic smiled back and they got underneath the covers, and began to make love. The two lovers began to kiss each other passionately, moving around on the bed. The queen pressed close to her knight, wrapping her arms around him. Galahad chuckled as he moved down her body. Shadic smiled at this and rolled around, pressing Galahad down below her. Smiling down at him, she straddled his hips and paced her hands on his chest. She was still nervous about this.

Galahad smiled. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yes."

The knight smiled and began. It hurt a lot more than she'd been expecting. Closing her eyes, she gasped and tried to move away. Galahad's hands on her hips prevented that, keeping her where she was. Shadic moved her own hands to his, trying to move them off her.

"It hurts," she whined.

Galahad shushed her, beginning to move his hips against her. Shadic's fingers pressed into his chest, trying to grab onto him. The movement had startled her. Looking down at him, she opened her mouth to say something. Instead, she found it meeting his. Pressing down against him the best she could, Shadic tried to ignore the feelings coursing through her lower half. Shadic still had her legs up, moving them so they were holding him. A heavy blush was coating her cheeks as their mouths parted for air. Shadic looked up at him, panting. A moan came from her mouth as she closed her eyes. Pleasure was taking over, replacing anything she had been feeling up to that point. Shadic bit her lower lip at the sensations and felt him soon pull away. She lay there, panting, as he moved so he was laying on the bed beside her. Once they were done, the two lovers got out of bed. They sat there, looking at each other fondly.

"So, when will you get pregnant?" Galahad asked.

Shadic laughed. "How would I know that?"

Galahad flushed in embarrassment. "Sorry," he said, kissing her.

Shadic kissed him back. "It's all right," she said when they pulled apart. "You're just excited."

The knight nodded, hugging his lover. They walked out of the room and Shadic sat on the throne. Shadow walked up and saw her.

"You're female?" Shadow asked. He glanced at Galahad and shook his head. "That's not important. The village is coming along nicely."

"That's great," Shadic said. "It's almost finished, I assume?"

Shadow nodded, bowing. "Unless something happens, it'll be done in a few days."

The queen nodded. "Fair enough," she said. "You may go. How are Lamorak and Gawain?"

"All right. Gawain isn't too happy with Lancelot, though I suppose that's understandable."

"He's the one who was fighting Lancelot, so that seems fair. You may go."

Shadow nodded and stood up. The queen smiled, looking at Galahad.

"You look lovely, even as a woman," Galahad told her.

"I'm glad you think so." Shadic smiled at him.

The knight chuckled and kissed her once again.


	32. Problems in the Kingdom

Chapter 32: Problems in the Kingdom

A few days later, Shadic was throwing up. She sighed and looked at her abdomen, knowing what happened. The queen was pregnant. Shadic whimpered as she held her abdomen, knowing it wouldn't do any good. She had to tell Galahad and Shadow, but there was no way she'd be able to yet. The queen hesitated, and climbed into bed. She hadn't eaten much that day, and felt a pretty sick.

Shadow came in a while later. "Are you all right?" he asked her. Shadow came to sit on the edge of the bed. "You look sick."

"I'm fine," Shadic said. "I just don't feel good."

Shadow gave her a smile, stroking her cheek. "Stay here and rest, then. Galahad can take your place until you're better."

Shadic nodded. "Dad...I think...I'm...pregnant."

"All right. You still lay there and get rest. Once you tell people, everyone in the castle's probably going to be fussing over you."

The queen nodded, and Shadow left. He sighed and went up to Galahad. Galahad looked up when he approached, worry on his face. Shadow walked right up to him and leaned over to whisper.

"Shadic thinks she might be pregnant. Don't tell anyone, though. It's a might for now."

The knight's eyes widened. He ran into Shadic's room, looking at her. "Is it true?" He asked.

Shadic nodded. "I think so. Can't think of any other reason to be sick right now."

Galahad smiled and got into bed with her. "I'm glad," he said.

"I don't like how sick I feel," Shadic complained.

"It will pass in time."

Shadic looked at him. "I still don't like it."

Galahad smiled, hugging her. "So, since you're the queen now...who will be king?"

Shadic laughed. "You, of course. Who else?"

The knight smiled; he was glad of that. First, he needed to propose and wasn't sure when he'd do that. He sighed and stood up; he'd go out and buy a ring today.

"See you later," Shadic said.

Galahad smiled. "I'll be back soon," he said, and left the castle to go to the village.

When he got down there, he checked to see how everyone was doing on his way to buy a ring. The rebuilding of the village was complete. Galahad smiled and walked over to the blacksmith.

"Do you have any rings for sale?" He asked Miles.

Miles looked at him and smiled. "Any kind in particular?"

"A few...wedding rings."

Miles' smile widened farther and he chuckled. "Who's the lucky lady?" He went to look at what he had as he asked.

"Shadic."

Miles' eyes widened in shock. Galahad wanted to get married to the king? "The king?" Miles turned, holding the case he kept all the rings in.

"He's actually the queen now...he had Nimue turn him into a female because we wanted to have a child. But yes, we're gay."

Miles hesitated; even though Shadic was female, it didn't change the fact that he/she was gay, and that was a problem the Blacksmith had. He gulped and spoke to Galahad sternly. "That doesn't make things any better. With everyone knowing that he used to be male, do you think this is really a good idea? Royalty especially shouldn't be gay."

"But I..." Galahad sighed and hung his head. "You sound just like Lancelot..."

Miles looked at him in confusion. "What about Lancelot?"

"He was opposed to Sonic being gay so much that he insulted the prince. Sonic became female because of that, but it still didn't make things any better between them. Sonic died a few days ago in battle, and Shadic became the new king. After Lancelot found out that Shadic and I were in a relationship, he...tried to kill...Shadic."

Miles shook his head. "Well, I won't be trying to kill anyone." He sighed and gave Galahad a small smile. "If you want to go through with it, who am I to stop you? Now choose, so you can leave." Miles opened the case of rings, turning it toward Galahad.

The knight looked at him, startled by Miles' last statement. He chose the rings and nodded. "From your last statement, it sounds like you don't want me to be here. Why?"

The Blacksmith looked at him, then turned his back and spoke.

"You already know, Galahad. Best wishes to you and the...queen."

Galahad's eyes widened in shock; even the Blacksmith had turned him away once he had found out the knight was gay. Was this how people were going to treat him and Shadic from now on? Tears welled up in his eyes and he ran back to the castle, crying. Shadow saw him when he ran into the castle, trying to hide his tears and doing a bad job of it. Without giving it much thought, he grabbed the knight.

"What happened?" He could guess, but he wouldn't know for sure until Galahad told him himself.

"I went out to the village to see the Blacksmith; I wanted to buy some rings to propose to Shadic," he said, still crying. "When I told him that they were for me and Shadic, he instantly found out that we're gay, and...grew angry, scolding me about it. I told him that Shadic is now female but he told me it doesn't make it any better and royalty shouldn't be gay. Then he kicked me out of his shop."

Shadow wiped the tears from Galahad's cheeks, frowning when more instantly took their place. "No matter what anyone says, it's still your heart and your body. They don't have the right to tell you how to use them."

Galahad hesitated. "What will the people of Camelot say when we get married? They knew that Shadic was originally a male, so they'll know we're gay."

Shadow sighed. "There are going to be plenty more complaints." Shadow was sure of at least that much.

The knight hesitated and frowned. Still crying, he walked into the queen's room. Shadic looked up and saw him, then frowned in concern. Shadic got up and walked over to him. "Why are you crying?" She wiped a few tears from his cheeks.

"Something the Blacksmith told me," he said, and relayed what Miles had said. The queen gasped and growled in anger, knowing how much it had hurt Galahad.

"I can't believe he..." Shadic was shaking in anger, barely able to decide what she was going to say. "I should go talk to him."

Galahad was about to say something when the queen left. She walked into the village and saw Miles, who turned around and saw her. He frowned in disappointment.

"Oh," he said, a bitter disgust in his voice. "It's you."

"What do you mean by that?" she growled. "Whatever you think of me, I am still your queen."

"I mean that you and Galahad are...gay," he said. "It's disgusting! The people of Camelot will not stand for this, and neither do I."

Shadic felt her quills raise at his words. She was angry now, feeling the building urge to slap the blacksmith.

Miles looked at her. "I already told Galahad what I think about it, and I am telling you as well. Now, leave. I will no longer accept services from either of you."

The queen was very angry now. She walked up to the Blacksmith and slapped him across the face, then began to shout loudly. "You cannot turn people away based purely on their orientation! There was no reason to treat Galahad in that manner!"

"But it is wrong. I do not see why you and he are this way. Royalty is not meant to be gay. What will your subjects say when they find out?"

"The same thing as you and Lancelot, I imagine." Shadic gestured at her body. "But I'm going to be like this for the rest of my life, so technically there's nothing wrong with our relationship anymore."

The Blacksmith said nothing. He turned his back to the queen and walked back in the smithy, slamming the door behind him. Shadic sighed and shook her head, then went back to the castle.

"What did Miles say?" Galahad asked her.

"It's disgusting, he's no longer accepting services from either of us, and that royalty isn't meant to be gay." Shadic looked down at herself. "I wish this would make people accept it."

Galahad sighed, shaking his head. Then he kissed her. "I don't care what people say," he said. "I want us to be happy." He smiled and got down on one knee, taking out the ring. "Will you marry me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Shadic put her hand out to him, smile coming to her face. "I want us to be happy, too."

The knight smiled and kissed her, placing the ring on her finger. "How about the wedding is in a few days?"

Shadic nodded. "Sounds good to me. Just a few people? The ones in the castle?"

"Yeah, the ones in the castle."

"Let's tell people then." Shadic grabbed his hand and started in the direction of the throne room.

Galahad chuckled as the queen led him. She sat on the throne, called the knights to them, and spoke. "We're getting married in a few days. We only want people in the castle to be there, though." She smiled. "The last thing we need is insults on our wedding day."

Shadow nodded, as did the phoenix and Cerberus. "That sounds like a good plan," Shadow said. "From what Galahad told me, if the people hear about this, there will be a riot."

"Is there anything we can do to change their minds?"

Shadow shrugged. Shadic sighed, looking down at the floor. She then looked up at Shadow. "What do you suggest?" She asked her father.

"For the wedding?"

The queen nodded.

"I'm not terribly experienced in that matter." Shadow looked at the others. "How do royal weddings usually happen?"

Galahad spoke up. "Basically it's like any other wedding except the people getting married are named king and queen."

"Huh. I was expecting more of a difference." Shadow shrugged. "Who's going to plan this, then?"

"I will," Galahad said.

Shadow smiled. "All right. We'll need to find you a dress," he looked at Shadic.

The queen nodded, and they got to work.


	33. The Wedding

Chapter 33: The Wedding  


A few days later, everyone was prepared for the wedding. Shadic was nervous, constantly smoothing wrinkles that weren't actually there. She had to go up the aisle in a few minutes, and all her worry was making her feel sick again. The queen got up to the front of the courtyard and looked at Galahad, who smiled. The two lovers looked at each other and smiled, then began to say their vows.

"I promise to love and cherish Galahad, in sickness and health, for better or worse, until death do us part."

Galahad smiled and said the same. He took the ring and placed it of Shadic's finger, and they kissed. Soon, the wedding was over and the queen, as well as the new king, took their seats in the two thrones. Giving Galahad a smile, Shadic thought about what they were going to do about the citizens. They had to be told eventually.

"Do you know what we should tell our subjects?" Galahad asked her.

The queen shook her head. "I'm sure we'll think of something later."

Galahad nodded and watched as the knights walked in and bowed.

"Any news?" Shadic asked.

The knights nodded.

"The village is nearly complete," Shadow said.

"That's great news," Galahad said. "Have any of the citizens talked about...us being gay?"

Shadow nodded; this was the bad news.

"Everyone, in fact. Only a handful of people seem to be ignoring it."

"What are they saying? Anything bad?"

The knight hesitated. "Many are questioning the fact that you remain the ruler of Camelot. I'm unsure what they think it has to do with the position other than the problem of an heir."

"So, they want me to step down." Shadic said.

Shadow nodded, looking at Galahad as well. "The decision is up to you, though. The people will complain about it, but I don't think there's really much they can do about it. Not in this time."

"Unless they start riots," Galahad said under his breath.

Shadic thought about it. The people wanted her to step down as ruler, but she had a responsibility as queen. Nevertheless, if they revolted against her, she would have no choice. The queen sighed in resignation and nodded.

"I don't want to upset the people further. Eventually, they will revolt against me and I'll have no choice but to step down. It's better to leave because you think it's best rather than being forced to." She looked at Galahad a moment before looking back at the knights. "Until we decide who's going to take my place, I'm staying here."

Shadow bowed. "I talked to Nimue about going back to Earth but she said that we cannot. When you became a king and I a knight, the magic bound us to Camelot forever."

Shadic thought about it. Then she smiled and nodded. "I couldn't leave Galahad, anyway." She kissed the king on the cheek, and Shadow chuckled.

"I'll make sure the people are aware of your decision. Unless you don't want them to know."

"it would be best to tell them," Shadic said.

Shadow nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

The queen and king watched Shadow leave, and then sighed, looking at each other.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Galahad asked.

"I think so. No matter what we do, people aren't going to accept who we are. It's better for the kingdom if I just step down and not make a big deal out of it."

"But Shadic...you're royalty. Who will take over as queen? Percival can't, and neither can the other knights."

"There has to be someone with the right skills for it."

Galahad nodded.

"Do you know anyone?" she asked.

The king shook his head. "What about your father?"

"He's gay too, so it won't really change anything." Shadic shook her head. "I don't think he'll want to remarry, either."

Galahad sighed and nodded. "If only Sonic were here..."

Shadic was silent, looking down at the floor. She sighed and closed her eyes, crying a little. If only the people here would be more accepting of gays. But she knew that wouldn't do.

"Maybe Nimue could help," she said. Wiping her tears away, she looked at Galahad.

The king nodded. "That will work. What could she help with, though?"

"Everything. I hope." Shadic was almost certain she was overestimating the Lady of the Lake.

Galahad nodded. "Alright, then. Let's go see her."

They stood up, telling the knights where they were going, and walked out to see the Lady of the Lake. When they got there, she looked at them.

"What do you need help with today?"

Shadic and Galahad hesitated. The queen walked up and told her. "I was hoping that you could help find someone worthy of taking the throne."

Nimue looked at her, confused. "Why? You are the queen."

"The citizens are having problems with the fact that Galahad and I are gay. I decided that I should find someone suitable to take my place and step down before their protests get worse."

The Lady of the Lake frowned and sighed, shaking her head. She thought about it and then told them her idea.

"Galahad could become the queen instead," Nimue said.

Shadic's eyes widened. She hesitated and looked at the king, not sure what to think.

"Do you want to?" She asked.

"I don't think it really helps the situation... And didn't you say you were pregnant?"

Shadic nodded. "I am," she said with a smile.

Galahad thought about it. Then he sighed and nodded, looking at Nimue. "Would it help at all if I became a female?"

The Lady of the Lake thought about it and nodded. "I think so. The problem is the queen, isn't it? Maybe if you became a female instead, then less people would object to it."

Galahad thought about it and sighed. "Alright," he said. "Turn me into a female. But I do have one question: when Shadic steps down, what will happen to her? She is carrying out child, which is the heir."

"That is up to the two of you, I believe. As royalty, it's up to you to make important decisions like that."

Galahad nodded. Nimue smiled and cast the spell at the king, who began to turn into a female. Galahad looked down at himself, eyes widening at the sight of the changes. He winced as he felt the insides changing and shifted position a little. He grunted more as the transformation continued. Hips widened and his thighs grew larger. Eyelashes grew out, framing his eyes as his facial features altered to a more feminine appearance. Galahad blinked a few times at the sensation. Looking down again, he watched as breasts developed on his chest. Looking back at Nimue, Galahad gave her a smile.

"Wow," she said, looking at her female body. "This is...cool."

"You can change between the two at will," Nimue said. "Once you become queen, the transformation will be permanent."

Galahad sighed and turned back into a male. "Thanks," he said with a smile. "Will I still have my kraken form when it does?"

Nimue nodded. "It won't affect your other transformation at all."

"That's great. Thanks, Nimue."

The Lady of the Lake smiled and watched them leave.


	34. Resignation

Chapter 34: Resignation

Once they got back to the castle, Shadic smiled at him. "What do you think will happen now?"

Galahad shrugged. "Well, I'll become queen when you step down, but that won't be for a while. You'll have your baby soon, so that will be great."

Shadic smiled. She hugged her husband and nodded. "Do you think people are still going to be angry about this?"

The king shrugged. "I have no idea. we should talk to them. What do you think?"

Shadic nodded. "What do we tell them?"

Galahad thought about it. "Tell them that we don't need them acting this way, and we're not so different from them. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Not really." Shadic shook her head. "Everything I can think of involves yelling."

The king chuckled. "Alright," he said. "We'll call a meeting and have the people come here so that we can talk to them."

"If they don't listen? It's not like we can banish them for their opinion."

The king shook his head. "If they start any riots or anything like that then we'd have to banish them for that."

Shadic sighed. "Maybe I should let you do most of the talking."

Galahad nodded. "When should we call a meeting?"

"We might as well get it over with."

Galahad smiled and went to the village as Shadic followed him. The people looked at their king, and he began to speak. "We want all of you to come to the castle for a meeting." The people nodded and followed their king and queen. Once they did so, Galahad turned to them. "We know how you've been thinking of us recently, and we wanted to tell you that there's no reason for it. We're just like any of you. The only difference between us is something that doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things."

The citizens nodded and then talked amongst each other. One of them came forwards and bowed to the king before speaking. It was Miles. "We don't like it, but if it won't affect your leadership, we can deal with it."

Galahad nodded, and then looked at Miles. "The queen is thinking about stepping down," he said sternly. "She doesn't want a riot in her kingdom or anything bad to happen because of this."

Miles hesitated. "When was she going to do this?"

"Soon," Galahad said. "But the queen is expecting a child and it is going to be the heir to the throne, so most likely after our child is born."

Miles nodded. He didn't think anyone else would have any problems with that. "The queen doesn't have to resign," he said.

Galahad looked at Shadic. "You can speak," he said.

Shadic nodded and looked at her subjects. "If you really don't want me to resign, I could stay. But you need to prove to me that you truly don't mind having someone like me as your queen before I make that decision. I would like nothing more than to stay here and lead you, but we need to understand and trust one another."

Galahad spoke. "If she does resign, then I will be taking her place. The Lady of the Lake cast a spell on me that will turn me into a female forever when that happens."

The citizens looked at each other, then nodded in understanding. Shadic smiled at her husband, and then spoke once again. "If anyone has any problems, we'd like to hear about it."

No one said anything. A few minutes later, Miles walked up to them and bowed. "No one has any different complaints," he said.

The queen and king nodded. "Very well," Galahad said. "We will notify you if Shadic resigns or not."

The citizens smiled and walked back to the village. Shadic sighed in relief. "That went better than I was expecting."

Galahad nodded and they went back in the castle. "So, will you still be resigning?"

The queen thought about it. "I'll decide once the baby's born."

The king smiled and kissed her. They sighed and continued to rule.

A few months later, Shadic was in labor. She was giving birth to a baby boy. Galahad smiled once he was born. "What should we name him?" He asked.

Shadic thought about it. Silvond would be a good name. "Silvond," she said. "That sounds good to me."

Galahad nodded. "Same here," he said.

Shadic gave him a smile. They walked out of the room, holding Silvond, and sat on the throne. Shadic smiled down at the baby, leaning down to give him a kiss. Silvond giggled and reached up to his mother.

Galahad smiled. "So, are you going to resign?"

Shadic looked over at him, taking Silvond's hands in hers. "Do you think I should?"

Galahad shrugged. "It's up to you. If you want to resign, go ahead. If you don't, that's fine."

"I think I'll stay on the throne."

Galahad nodded. Then Shadic thought about it. Over the past month, some people still didn't like the fact that they were gay, and she had witnessed some riots, but they had quickly been resolved. She sighed and looked at her husband.

"You've seen the few riots that have happened. Do you think they're a cause for me to step down?"

"It's possible. Some other revolts have happened as well."

The queen sighed and then nodded, calling the knights. When Shadow, the Cerberus and phoenix were there, she spoke to them. "Do you think I should still resign?" She knew having their opinion would help her decision.

Shadow thought about it and nodded, but the Cerberus shook its heads. Shadic looked at the Cerberus. It made her happy that one of them didn't want her to resign. But she had to ask; "Why?"

The Cerberus growled as it couldn't speak to her telepathically. She sighed and looked at her father. "Why is it you want me to resign?"

"To prevent anything worse from happening."

Shadic thought about it and nodded, then looked at the Phoenix. "Do you think I should resign?" She asked it.

The phoenix thought about it for a while. Finally, it nodded. Shadic sighed and then asked Percival. "What do you think? Should I resign, or stay on the throne?"

"Whichever you think is best."

The queen closed her eyes. Then she stood up and nodded. "I think I will resign."

The knights nodded and stood up, then left. Galahad looked at her in shock, but then nodded. He closed his eyes and felt himself painfully change to his female form.

"Are you all right?" Shadic asked.

Galahad nodded. "What will you do now that you're not the queen anymore?" She asked, holding Silvond in her arms.

"I don't know. Find some way to help out around the castle and help raise our son, I guess."

"That will be fine."

Shadic smiled and nodded. She took off her crown and cape and handed then to Galahad.

Galahad smiled at her as she put the two on. After, she turned in a circle. "What do you think?"

"That looks great," Shadic said, smiling.

"Glad you think so. What's next on the agenda?"

The former queen thought about it. "Well...we could start by telling the citizens I've resigned."

Galahad nodded. "All right. Go do it then."

Shadow smiled and walked off. Galahad sighed and followed her. When they reached the village, the citizens looked at them. The former queen sighed and spoke.

"I've resigned. Can you let everyone else know?"

The people's eyes widened and they talked amongst themselves. Miles came forwards.

"Why have you resigned? We didn't want you to."

"I thought it might be best," Shadic said. "Before others who didn't want me as queen got any worse."

"We decided that we don't mind if you're our queen, even if you are gay."

Shadic smiled at that. If they wanted her to rule again, she would do it. But later on. "I've got a baby to take care of, anyway. If you really want me to come back, I can do it later."

They smiled and looked at Galahad. "I'm going to be your new queen from now on," she said. Galahad looked at Shadic and shrugged. "We haven't figured that out," she told them. Shadic smiled and walked back to the castle with her. "So, what are you going to be now that you're not queen?"

"I'm sure we'll think of something."

The queen nodded. "Would you like to be a knight?"

"I'd like to. It can't be too hard."

"All right, then," Galahad said. "Kneel."

Shadic knelt before Galahad. The queen smiled, taking her sword out and knighting her lover. Once she did that, Shadic stood up. "What's your first order?"

Galahad thought about it. "I don't really feel comfortable with giving my wife orders. You can do your own thing, and take care of Silvond."

"All right." Shadic gave her a kiss. "I'll do everything I can while caring for Silvond."

The queen nodded, then took her place in the throne. Shadic smiled, took their son, and went into their room.


	35. Silvond's Trip to Avalon

Chapter 35: Silvond's Trip to Avalon

Fifteen years had passed since Silvond had been born. Shadic and Galahad ruled side by side now, as the people had asked. The two queens looked at each other happily. Silvond was with them, crowned as the prince, as he was the rightful heir to the throne. Someday, he would be a king, or queen if he decided to be female. He looked at his parents and smiled, then spoke.

"Can I go explore Avalon?"

"Sure," Shadic said with a smile. "Lancelot is there, though, so be careful of him. That's the wyvern who tried to kill me."

"Why would he attack me?" Silvond didn't see the correlation. It wasn't as if Lancelot knew who their son was.

Shadic shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "I suppose you can speak to the wyvern if you come across it."

Silvond smiled and nodded. "I'll be careful, don't worry."

The two queens nodded and Silvond walked out of the he was outside, Silvond looked around. It could take a few days to get to Avalon on his own. He sighed and walked into the village, seeing all of the citizens. They smiled as he walked by.

"Hey, Silvond," Miles said. "How are you?"

Silvond smiled; he and Miles had become friends over the years, and he was glad for that. "All right. I was going to go to Avalon and do some exploring." He gave the blacksmith a smile. "I figured it would be fun."

Miles nodded. "Have fun. When will you be back?"

"I'm not sure yet. By the end of the month, maybe."

"Alright, then. We'll see you in a month."

Silvond smiled and walked off. Others in the village waved to him, asking him a few questions about where he was off to. Silvond smiled and answered, waving back.

As he walked out of the village, he went to Nimue. It would take a while for him to go on foot, so maybe she could transform him into something that would allow him to get to Avalon faster.

"I've got a question," he asked as he walked over.

Nimue nodded. "Of course, prince. What is it?"

"I was going to go to Avalon, and wanted to know if you could transform me into something that could get me there faster."

"Yes, I can do that. What do you want to become?"

"I'm not actually sure." Nimue nodded, and Silvond thought about it. "How about a hippogriff?"

"Those are very noble creatures. Very well."

"Can you make it permanent?"

Nimue nodded. "I could, but why do you want it permanent?"

"I was just wondering. In case I like it."

"All right, then. I will make the transformation temporary for now. If you like it, I will make it permanent."

Silvond smiled and then thought of something else. He would have to go in water as well on the way there. "Can hippogriffs swim?"

Nimue shook her head, and Silvond sighed.

"I could teleport you to the ocean and you could become a killer whale," she said.

Silvond nodded; that would be best. "All right. Let's do it then."

The Lady of the Lake said a spell and she teleported both of them to the ocean. Then she said another spell and cast it at Silvond, who began to transform. Looking at the water, Silvond wondered if he should go in there first. At Nimue's motion, he moved into the water and looked down as the transformation actually started. His legs and body changed, morphing into a single, fish-like form while his feet changed into fins. Falling forward, he landed in the water before anything else changed. His arms changed as well, becoming the pectoral fins at the sides of the new body. The upper half of his body morphed, becoming the head of the killer whale. On top of the curve of his back, the dorsal fin formed from his back. The eyes changed, becoming smaller and moving more to the sides of his head. On the curve of his face, the mouth took shape and filled with the teeth of a killer whale. Lastly, the color changed to black with a white underbelly. Some white came up on his sides, another patch coloring on his face.

Nimue smiled. "If you like it, tell me and I'll make it permanent," she said.

The orca nodded and swam out to the ocean. He took longer than needed to get to Avalon, swimming around and enjoying both the view and the water. When he finally got to the other side, Silvond felt himself change into his original form. Stretching, he got up out of the water. That was a fun form, and he liked it. Silvond nodded, considering on making it permanent. He would think about it some more. The prince sighed and looked around the island. Galahad and Shadic had spoken of a wyvern, and he wondered where it was.


	36. Meeting Lancelot

Chapter 36: Meeting Lancelot

Silvond wandered through Avalon, watching out for the wyvern. That was the main reason why he had wanted to come. Meeting him was one of the things he'd wanted to do since his parents had first told him about him. He saw a cave and walked in. Suddenly, he heard a growl as a red and black wyvern walked toward him. It growled and flapped its wings, baring its fangs. Silvond gulped as he looked at it, hoping it wouldn't eat him.

"Hi," he said. "You're Lancelot, right?"

The wyvern nodded. _I am,_ it said. _Who are you?_

"Silvond." He paused a moment. "I'm the prince of Camelot."

The wyvern's eyes widened. _You are Galahad and Shadic's son?_ It roared.

"Yes..." Silvond backed away, fearful that the wyvern was going to kill him.

The wyvern growled angrily. _So, they produced a bastard after all. _Shadic frowned, wondering what it meant. The wyvern growled and told him. _Your parents are both supposed to be male. How can you be their proper son, if they aren't even supposed to be capable of having a child of their own?_

Silvond gasped as tears came to his eyes. How could it say such a thing? He looked at the wyvern angrily.

"They are both female now," he said. "Shadic had me when he was in female form."

The wyvern growled, advancing towards Shadic. It opened its mouth, showing razor-sharp fangs. _That doesn't make it any better,_ it roared.

Silvond frowned. What did this wyvern have against his family? Shadic had told him once that it had tried to kill her. "What do you have against my family? There's nothing wrong with them."

_They are gay,_ the wyvern said. _That alone is not right. It is a sin, and I warned Galahad it would not bode well. That is why I tried to kill him and Shadic._

"The rest of the kingdom doesn't seem to mind."

_Well, I do. Why did you come here, anyway?_

"I wanted to explore Avalon a bit." Silvond shifted position, nervous. "And...meet you. You're a lot worse than I was expecting."

The wyvern sat back on its hind legs, looking at him. _What do you mean by that? And what exactly were you expecting of me?_

"I don't know what I was expecting." Silvond sighed. "Whenever I ask people about Lancelot, they talk about how amazing he was as a knight. One of the greatest the kingdom ever had. I wanted to meet you because I thought it would be interesting."

_It is true, I was a great knight. I would serve your grandfather well, and follow his orders without question. But when I found out Sonic was a vampire, as well as being gay...everything changed._

Silvond sat on the ground, looking up at the wyvern. "Could you explain your side of it? I've been curious about it ever since I heard the story."

The wyvern growled. _I am a werewolf. We have hated vampires forever, and when Sonic became one...I immediately started to hate him. I didn't want to, but I had no choice. I bit Shadic, who also became one and started to hate your grandfather as well. But even though I hated him, I was still loyal to the king. However...when Sonic came out as gay, I could no longer trust him. I believed that being gay was a sin, an act against nature. How could two men love each other didn't make sense, and when Shadic told me that, I immediately said the same things as I have said to you. Eventually, it caused a rift between me and the royal family, and I grew angry. When Galahad told me that he was dating Shadic, I could take it no longer and attempted to murder him but was unsuccessful, and as a result was banished from Camelot._

"It's not right to judge people based on their orientation, though. You liked them before you learned that. If it isn't directed at you, why should it matter so much?"

The wyvern thought about it. _I guess not,_ it said. _But even so, I hated them and I realize now I am not proud of it._

Silvond gave him a smile. "It's hard to think straight when you feel so strongly about something."

_I suppose it is. So, what else did you want to know about me?_

Silvond thought it over, looking at the wyvern. "What's it like being a wyvern?"

_It is very cool. The ability to fly, breathe fire, the strength of this form...it's amazing,_ the wyvern said.

"Sounds like you enjoy it."

_I do, very much,_ the wyvern said. It stood up and walked out of the cave as Silvond followed it. _How long are you going to stay here?_

"I hadn't decided."

The wyvern nodded. _I could use the company,_ it said. _I have been alone of this island for sixteen years._

Silvond laughed. "Why don't you try coming back?"

_I am banished from Camelot forever. If Shadic sees me...who knows what will happen._

Silvond looked down. "I could stay here for a while, if you want."

The wyvern nodded. _Thank you._

Silvond smiled and patted its snout. He felt sorry for Lancelot. "I could ask Shadic to lift the banishment," he said.

The wyvern thought about it for a while. _If you want to. I doubt he'll do it, though. _Silvond nodded and looked at the wyvern. They walked around Avalon for a while, and the wyvern lay down. _Do you want to go for a flight?_ It asked.

"You'd let me?" Silvond couldn't help but smile at the offer.

The wyvern nodded. Silvond's smile widened and he got on the mythical creature. It spread its wings and flew into the air. Silvond looked down at the view and laughed.

"It's great to see Avalon like this."

_Indeed it is,_ the wyvern said. _So, can you transform into anything like Galahad or Shadic can?_

"A Killer Whale."

_That's pretty neat. Can you change at will?_

Silvond shrugged; he never tried. The only time he became an orca was when Nimue transformed him so he could swim here. "I only transformed that one time to get here."

The wyvern landed and Silvond got off. It looked at him and nodded. _Interesting. Do you like that form?_

Silvond nodded. He liked it a lot, and was considering making it permanent, but he wasn't sure yet. "A lot. But I'm not sure it would be a smart idea to make it permanent."

_If you want to, go ahead. I'm not stopping you. There was this one time when Shadic made his horse form permanent...did he ever tell you about that?_

Silvond smiled and nodded. "He told me you were furious with him."

The wyvern chuckled. _I was, but I got over it._

"I shouldn't say this about my mother, but she didn't seem too good at thinking. At least, in some of the things people tell me."

_That is true. Shadic can be an idiot sometimes._

Silvond laughed. "What was grandfather like?"

_Sonic? He was a great person. He would always rule justly and wouldn't let anyone tell him what to do. Sonic was a noble knight before he became king as well._

"That's what everyone else tells me as well. I wish I could have known him. When do you suppose I should go back to Camelot?"

The wyvern shrugged. _When were you planning to?_ It asked him.

Silvond thought about it. "I told Miles I would be back in a month. It was just a guess, though. I didn't actually have anything planned out."

_You can stay as long as you like. I don't mind._

"Thanks. Guess I'll stay a month, then." The wyvern nodded and looked around, wondering what they could do in that span of time. There wasn't much to do here on Avalon. Silvond thought about it as well. "I told my parents I would only be going to Avalon, but could you bring me somewhere else? I'll be fine with you there."

_I suppose so. Where would you like to go? We can't go to Camelot._

Silvond nodded and thought about it. "You could just bring me somewhere," he finally suggested.

The wyvern nodded and Silvond got on its back. Then it flapped its wings, and flew into the air.


	37. Back to Camelot

Chapter 37: Back to Camelot  


A few hours later, the wyvern landed in Brocéliande forest.

"Where are we?" Silvond asked.

_Brocéliande forest, where Merlin is buried._

Silvond got down from Lancelot's back. "Does that mean we can see Merlin's grave? Which way is it?"

_Follow me,_ the wyvern said, heading deeper into the forest. Silvond sighed and followed it, and they soon came to Merlin's grave. Silvond knew Merlin had been an important person, but the headstone was a lot more elaborate than he'd been expecting. It was a large stone surrounded by a circle of rocks. Silvond nodded; this was impressive. The wyvern growled a bit and Silvond looked at it.

"What's wrong?"

_Nothing,_ it said. _I was just thinking back to when he died._

Silvond looked at the ground. He had heard about when both Merlin and sonic had died. The prince sighed. He wished they were there with him. The two stayed there for a few minutes, looking down at the grave. Silvond sighed and turned away. He got on the wyvern's back and they flew away.

"Where are we going next?" Silvond asked.

The wyvern shrugged. _Where do you want to go?_

"I haven't really been anywhere outside Camelot."

_I see._

"Where do you want to go?"

The wyvern thought about it. The it flapped its wings and flew towards the city of Benwick. Once it got there, it landed. _This is where I was born,_ the wyvern said.

"You probably can't come inside, can you?"

_Probably not. The people would be scared of a wyvern._

"Could I look around for a few hours?" The wyvern nodded. "Great. Are you going to wait here?"

_Yeah. I'll see you soon,_ the wyvern said. Silvond smiled and went inside the city. The people there were nice, and the place was interesting enough. After a few hours, he returned to where Lancelot was waiting. _How did you like it?_

"It was interesting, and the people were nice."

The wyvern smiled. _That's good,_ it said. _We should head back to Avalon now._

Silvond nodded. "All right."

He got on its back, and they flew back to Avalon. Once they got there, the wyvern landed and had Silvond get off its back. He gave the wyvern a smile. It smiled back and went inside its cave. Silvond spent the rest of the month with the wyvern, learning more about things every day. When he finally got back to Camelot, he went straight to the castle to talk with his mother.

"Hi, Silvond. How was your visit to Camelot?" Shadic asked.

"It was nice. I met Lancelot, too..." Silvond looked away for a moment. "Can I ask you something about Lancelot?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Could you...maybe...lift the banishment you gave him?"

Shadic hesitated. She thought about it, and looked at Galahad. "What do you think?"

Galahad thought about it as well. "Let's see why he asked, first." Both looked at Silvond.

"Why do you ask?" Shadic queried.

Silvond hesitated, and then told her. "The banishment came up shortly after I began talking to Lancelot. He told me that he's ashamed at how he acted, and I was wondering if you would be willing to lift the banishment."

Shadic thought about it, and looked at Galahad. "What do you think?"

"It has been a long time. Maybe we could give him a chance."

The other queen thought about it. She wasn't too sure.

"You could tell him it's his only chance," Galahad said. "I understand that he tried to kill you, but if he truly feels sorry, then we should give him this one."

Shadic shook her head.

"Why not?" Silvond asked.

The queen hesitated, thinking about it. Galahad looked at her, and then she finally spoke. "Once someone is banished, they can never return. After what he did, I don't want him back anyway."

Silvond gasped. "But mom..." He looked at Galahad. "What about you?"

Galahad hesitated and looked away from Silvond. "It's up to your mother, not me."

"But you're the queen too! Can't you do something?"

"Lancelot was banished for a reason. By attacking the king, he committed treason. That isn't something so easily overlooked."

Silvond nodded in understanding. "Okay. Fine."

Shadic and Galahad nodded, then watched him leave. Once they were gone, Galahad looked at her wife.

"He seemed upset by your decision. Perhaps we can give Lancelot another chance."

"I don't know if I want to. Not after everything he said and did."

Galahad sighed. "Very well," she said. "How about we allow Silvond to visit him in Avalon once in a while?"

"They seem to have gotten long fine. I don't see anything wrong with it."

"That will work, then."

Shadic nodded. "I should go tell him that. Before he gets any angrier." The queen stood up and ran after her son. "Silvond!" she called.

He turned around, glaring at her. "What do you want, mother?" He spat angrily.

Shadic frowned. "I wanted to tell you that I don't have any problems with you going to visit Lancelot."

Silvond's eyes widened and he smiled, then nodded.

"I'm sorry I won't give him another chance."

"It's fine," Silvond said. "I'll just visit him on Avalon."

Shadic smiled. "Could you tell him I'm sorry, as well?"

Silvond nodded.

"Thanks." Shadic returned to the throne.

The prince smiled and took off. He hurried to Avalon, where he ran right to Lancelot's cave.

The wyvern saw him. _What are you doing back here so early?_

"I came to tell you what mother said."

_And what did she say?_

"She said that she can't forgive you, so you're going to stay banished. But I can come visit you any time I want."

The wyvern growled angrily. _Well, it's better than nothing, I suppose._

"She wanted me to tell you she was sorry, too."

It looked at Silvond, growling. I_t seems that she is still angry about what I did. I do not accept her apology._

Silvond gulped, then nodded. "All right." He then went to the ocean, transformed into a killer whale, and swam back to Camelot.


	38. The Kingdom of Camelot

Chapter 38: The Kingdom of Camelot

Once he got there, he smiled, then walked back to the castle and bowed in front of his parents before standing up.

"Did you tell Lancelot?" Shadic asked.

"Yes," Silvond said. "I would also like to make my orca transformation permanent."

Galahad and Shadic looked at each other.

"Why?" Galahad asked. "It would have been wise to tell us you were thinking of doing that."

"I don't know. I just want it to be a permanent transformation."

The two queens sighed. "Alright," Shadic said. "Do what you want. When will the transformation become permanent?"

"Next time I transform."

"That's fine," Galahad said. "When do you plan on transforming?"

Silvond thought about it. "In a few days, I guess."

"Galahad hesitated and looked at Shadic. "Are you sure this is a good idea for him to have a permanent transformation?"

"He's going to do it regardless of what we say."

Galahad frowned. "But if he does that, we'll lose our son."

"I know. I just don't know what we could say to him."

The other queen nodded and sighed.

Silvond smiled and went to Nimue. "Can you make my orca transformation permanent the next time I turn into it?"

Nimue nodded. "Of course. What made you decide that?"

Silvond shrugged and told her. "I just want to."

Nimue nodded and cast the spell. Silvond felt something change in him, and he sighed. The prince made his way to Avalon, taking a deep breath when he got to the lake. Once he had transformed, he swam over to Avalon. He saw the wyvern and called to it telepathically. It saw him and flew over.

_Silvond?_ It asked, looking at the orca in the water. _Is that you?_

_Yes. I'm like this permanently._

_That's cool,_ the wyvern said, and then frowned. _Won't this cause some problems in Camelot? You are the heir to the throne, after all._

_I didn't think of that. Isn't there something my parents can do about it?_

The wyvern shrugged. _I suppose Nimue can create a clone of you. So, why did you come here?_

_Actually, I wanted to see you again. It would be nice to have someone to talk to, wouldn't it?_

_It would. I suppose you can live here from now on. You'd have to stay in the water, though._

_Of course. Thanks, Lancelot._

The wyvern nodded. _You're welcome. Anything for a friend._

Silvond's eyes widened when he heard the word 'friend'. _I didn't know you considered me a friend._

_Well, I do. What about you?_

The killer whale nodded. _Yeah, I do._

The wyvern smiled. _Great,_ it said, flapping it wings a little. _Well then, since you're going to live here from now on, I welcome you to Avalon._

The killer whale nodded and dove back into the water. He was going to enjoy staying here.

* * *

Back in Camelot, Shadic and Galahad were thinking of what to do now that the prince was gone. They sighed; without an heir, the kingdom would crumble. Suddenly, an idea popped into Galahad's head.

"Could Nimue make a clone of Silvond?" She asked Shadic.

"Let's go ask her," Shadic said.

The two queens walked out of the castle and into the forest. Nimue saw them and bowed.

"How may I help today, Your Majesties?" She asked.

"We need a clone of Silvond," Shadic explained. "That way, we still have an heir to the throne."

Nimue nodded and closed her eyes. A few minutes later, a clone of Silvond appeared and looked around. "He still has memories of Silvond, and will act the same," the Lady of the Lake said.

"Thank you," Shadic said.

The Lady nodded, and they walked back to the castle. Once there, they got back to their usual routines of running the kingdom. Silvond was back, and they were happy. The two queens looked at each other and smiled, knowing the prince would someday take the throne.


End file.
